Reaching Perfection
by ShuVi Evans
Summary: by. speedrunner / Yamanaka Ino menikahi seorang Kazekage tampan, berani dan baik hati. Dia juga dicintai oleh penududuk desa. Bisakah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik? Tapi seperti kata pepatah kuno, saat kau sudah mendapatkan kesempurnaan, bukan hanya kebahagiaan yang kau temui. Hingga suatu waktu kebosanan menyerang dan kobaran lama menyala kembali. / Chapter 3 UPDATE! / COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Reaching Perfection**

 ** _by_. speedrunner**

 **Naruto _belongs_ _to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _ **Yamanaka Ino is married to the extremely good looking, brave and kind-hearted Kazekage. She was greatly loved throughout the village. Can life get any better? But as a wise man once said, when you'have reached perfection, it's not always happiness you find at the top. At times it is boredom and another time, an old flame.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yamanaka Ino menikahi seorang Kazekage tampan, berani dan baik hati. Dia juga dicintai oleh penududuk desa. Bisakah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik? Tapi seperti kata pepatah kuno, saat kau sudah mendapatkan kesempurnaan, bukan hanya kebahagiaan yang kau temui. Hingga suatu waktu kebosanan menyerang dan kobaran lama menyala kembali.**

* * *

 _ **Requested by**_ **poisonous macchiato  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Pasir. Pasir di mana-mana._

Ino mengangkat bahu bosan sembari membawa cangkir berisi cokelatnya ke mulut. Dia memberikan pandangan jemu ketika rasa cokelat memenuhi mulutnya ke pemandangan yang biasanya dia kagumi. Awal bulan september, dua minggu sebelum ulang tahunnya dan bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuk dihabiskan sembari meminum cokelat di atap rumah. Angin menggigit tulang dan cokelat panas turun suhu menjadi suam-suam kuku dalam seketika.

Bukan Ino namanya jika dia menyerah. Dia selalu ingin menjalani rutinitasnya, bukannya dia seorang penderita _obsessive compulsive_ yang tidak puas kecuali rutinitasnya berjalan lancar atau apa, mungkin dia hanya tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan.

Meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, Ino memandang _novel_ romannya yang terbuka di meja bulat di hadapannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin membaca, tidak peduli betapa hebatnya Karamatsu Toshirou—penulis buku itu sekaligus penulis kesukaannya—memainkan kata-kata dan menyusun jalan cerita. _Novel_ itu seru, mengobrak-abrik emosi dan merupakan bacaan yang menarik ketika dia memiliki banyak tugas untuk dilakukan dan membosankan sekaligus ironis ketika dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan.

Mungkin karena dia tidak lagi terpikat oleh _novel_ itu. mungkin karena buku itu memiliki banyak jalan cerita dan masalah sementara hidupnya datar. Dia tidak ingin menjadi—bahkan seperti—tokoh utama di buku itu (tokohnya merupakan budak selama sepuluh tahun sebelum menjalani petualangan, dan sekali lagi, orang-orang tetap memerlakukannya dengan buruk. Drama.) tapi, _well_ , benar kalau dia menginginkan sedikit drama di Suna.

Sayangnya, meskipun memicu drama, merencanakannya dan memanipulasi orang-orang merupakan keahilannya selama di Konoha, dia tidak bisa melakukannya di sini. Suna merupakan tempat di mana menjadi gadis baik pun belum cukup. Dia harus _sempurna. Sepanjang waktu._

Ino menghela napas dan menatap kuku panjang bercat hijau kekuning-kuningan di jemarinya. Terdapat sedikit kepuasan yang menyebabkan kerlipan di hatinya setiap dia melihat kuku bermanikur sempurnanya, lalu dia mencoba untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali kukunya tidak tampak sempurna. Mungkin setahun yang lalu.

Sejujurnya kondisi kehidupannya saat ini hampir seperti apa yang selalu dia idam-idamkan. Sekarang dia telah berhenti menjadi _shinobi_ , dia memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginannya—dan ternyata yang mengisi kesehariannya adalah kebosanan. Dia mulai muak dengan pemandangan gurun pasir. Rutinitas yang sama. Bangun dengan ranjang kosong. Rasa sebal langsung menusuk hatinya saat memikirkan hal yang terakhir.

"Ino- _sama_ ". Seorang ninja dengan pakaian desa Sunagakure muncul dan berlutut di hadapannya. Ino tahu dia adalah penjaga pribadinya, orang yang Gaara perintahkan melindunginya dua puluh empat jam selama tujuh hari.

"Ya". Ino memberikannya tatapan bosan meskipun sebenarnya matanya meneliti orang itu tanpa ampun. Dia sudah cukup mahir membaca orang selama menjadi anak asuhan Ibiki. Dulu dia bekerja untuk divisi T&I Konoha dan dia termasuk siswa terbaik. Ino begitu bangga menjadi murid kesukaan Ibiki (secara teknis, dia murid satu-satunya, jadi dia tidak punya lawan. Tidak penting. Ibiki menyukainya dan itu merupakan pencapaian besar).

Sedang sekarang, dalam rangka mengisi kebosanannya, ia melakukan hal dulu menjadi hobinya. Iwatari, nama _chuunin_ itu, orang yang paling sering dia observasi. Ino tahu kalau Iwatari mungkin hanya dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan belum menikah. Semerbak parfum feminim suka menguar dari pakaiannya, yang berarti Iwatori suka memermainkan banyak perempuan karena wanginya berbeda-beda.

Kemarin _gardenia_ , sekarang _citrus_ segar. Tapi Ino sadar wangi yang paling sering tercium adalah kayu manis dengan sedikit aroma stroberi. Lalu dia meyakini kalau itu adalah aroma kekasih Iwatari. Ino sedikit merasa seperti pengkhianat karena memerhatikan pria—yang pastinya pandai memikat perempuan—selain suaminya, tapi sebagai pembelaan, dia lebih sering melihat Iwatori dibanding Gaara belakangan ini.

"Nara Shikamaru ingin bertemu anda. Boleh saya mengizinkannya masuk?" dia bertanya. Nama teman masa kecilnya membuat matanya mengerlip. Ino menyunggingkan senyum sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Silahkan", jawabnya. Iwatari mengangguk lalu menghilang, sekali lagi meninggalkan bau citrus. Ino memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau reaksinya terlalu datar. Sebenarnya dia ingin bersorak gembira sambil melompat-lompat dan berteriak, "suruh ke sini! Suruh ke sini!", tapi sekarang dia adalah _first lady_ di Sunagakure dan tingkah itu tidak tampak seperti seorang _first lady_.

Beberapa detik kemudian Shikamaru terbit dari anak tangga dan hati Ino melompat bahagia. Dia sedang menghisap rokok lalu membuangnya saat memakukan mata cokelatnya ke mata Ino. Shikamaru mendekati mejanya dan duduk di seberangnya dengan tingkahnya yang biasa, malas dan pengeluh.

Meskipun Ino bisa mengomentarinya— _table manner,_ tingkah laku dan rokok—wanita itu segera melupakannya. Shikamaru memandang baju minimnya—yang mana biasa dipakainya—sebelum menghela napas dan mengatakan kata favoritnya, " _mendokusei_ ", saat memberi jaketnya ke Ino. Yang diberi menerimanya dengan senang.

"Senang kau bisa menjadi seorang _gentleman_ ". Dia tersenyum saat memakainya. "Oh. Kau belum menemui Temari?" dia melengkungkan alis iseng saat menyadari keabsenan bau vanila di jaketnya.

"Dia menemani Gaara menemui Daimyo. Kupikir aku akan menemuimu jika ada waktu luang."

"Sudah pasti aku pilihan ke dua."

Shikamaru memutar matanya. "Ratu drama."

Ino memberikannya senyum amat manis sebagai jawaban. "Yep, itulah aku. Dan kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu, kan? Jadi, apa kau tahu kesalahan ke duamu padaku?" tanyanya sembari menuangkan secangkir cokelat dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Dia tahu apa yang Ino bicarakan. Dia belum membalas satu pun surat Ino setelah ia tinggal di Suna selama sepuluh bulan. Semenjak pertunangannya dengan Gaara setahun lalu, Shikamaru sebisa mungkin menghindarinya.

"Aku sibuk". Bohongnya, sangat tahu kalau dirinya bisa membalas kapanpun dia mau. Ino pun tahu, maka dari itu ia memberikan Shikamaru tatapan menghakimi.

"Menjadi penasihan Hokage itu bukan pekerjaan mudah. Apalagi Hokagenya Naruto". Yang ini jujur, meskipun Shikamaru sudah mulai terbiasa mengerjakannya. Lagi-lagi Ino tahu.

"Sudah selesai?" Ino menyesap cokelatnya tenang.

"Ino..." Shikamaru menggeram kecil. Ia sudah tahu situasi ini bagai ketenangan sebelum badai. Shikamaru tahu itu.

"Apa sulitnya menuliskan, 'aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih'?" tanya Ino. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." gumam Shikamaru.

"Aku _tidak_ perlu khawatir?" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya seakan-akan itu adalah pemikiran paling bodoh di dunia. "Shika, apa kau menghindariku? Karena Choji tidak, karena dia menjawab semua pesan dan setiap suratku dan tampaknya dia tidak cukup sibuk sehingga bisa mengirimkan cokelat Ameguri kesukaanku."

Dasar Chouji yang menetapkan standar segila itu.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu..."

"Oh ya? Aku _tidak_ menerima barang satu pun balasan dari ratusan surat yang kukirimkan."

"Maaf". Shikamaru tahu kalau dirinya salah dan tidak bisa membela diri lebih jauh lagi. Lebih baik dia mencari penyelesaian.

"Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tahu kau masih hidup dan sehat karena Chouji dan Temari yang memberitahuku. Tanpa mereka, aku tidak akan terkejut saat mendengarmu mati."

"Kau akan terkejut". Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ino memberikannya tatapan kesal, namun kilatan di matanya memberitahu Shikamaru kalau Ino menemukan bahan lain untuk menyalahkannya.

"Oh, pasti", katanya. "Dan aku akan hancur, bukan karena kematianmu, tapi karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Asuma- _sensei_."

Nama almarhum guru mereka selalu menendang titik sensitif. Saat nama itu terucap dari bibir Ino, hanya sedikit menyulut amarahnya. Merupakan rahasia umum kalau tidak ada satu pun di antara Shikamaru dan Chouji yang mau mengungkit-ungkitnya. Bagi Chouji itu karena dia tidak mencoba memikirkannya dan bagi Shikamaru karena terlalu merepotkan. Masalahnya adalah, setelah berjanji pada guru mereka, Ino bertingkah bagai ia berhutang nyawa pada mereka berdua. Merupakan kesalahan gadis itu jika salah satu di antara mereka terluka.

"Merepotkan. Kau tidak bertanggungjawab atas hidup kami, Ino."

"Apa?" Ino menaikkan nadanya lagi, tampak lebih dari siap memaki-maki dalam jangka panjang. "Nara Shikamaru, apa kau sedang menendangku dari hidupmu?"

"Tidak. Maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

 _Mengalahlah._ Shikamaru mengingatkan dirinya. Ino memberikannya tatapan menghakimi saat Shikamaru memandangi cangkir cokelatnya. Tampang menyedihkan yang telah dia andalkan bertahun-tahun untuk membuat Ino diam ditampilkannya.

"Bukannya aku ingin kau mengirimiku tiga lembar surat seperti Moegi atau mengirimkanku gulali seperti Chouji. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan kata, 'aku baik, bagaimana dengan kabarmu?'" suaranya melembut.

 _Ha. Kau tak mungkin puas_. Pikir Shikamaru, tapi dia tahu lebih baik dia tidak mengucapkannya langsung.

"Aku akan mengirimimu", jawabnya.

"Baiklah". Ino menumpukan tangan ke meja. "Jadi, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Misi diplomatik dan semacamnya". Kata Shikamaru saat meraih secangkir cokelat. "Dan Temari mengirimkan ribuan surat yang mengeluhkan kalau kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Aneh melihatmu tahan di hubungan semacam ini begitu lama", terang Ino, ia memberikan mantan rekan setimnya tatapan penasaran.

"Kami hanya menjalankan saja. Tidak ada yang berharap banyak". Akhirnya Shikamaru menyesap cokelat bersuhu suam kukunya. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, dia mengira Ino akan langsung mendampratnya, namun Si Pirang sedang tenggelam di pikirannya.

"Terkadang bagus juga seperti itu". Akhirnya Ino menjawab setelah beberapa saat keheningan. Shikamaru membeku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku berpikir seperti ini dan kau bertanya ada apa?" tanya Ino retoris.

"Jangan bercanda", Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku tahu ada yang salah. Ada apa?"

Ino tahu dari nada Shikamaru kalau lelaki itu membicarakan Gaara dan memang perkiraannya tidak terlalu meleset.

Shikamaru merupakan pihak terkuat penentang pernikahannya dengan Gaara dan sebagian dari dirinya tahu kalau alasan mengapa Shikamau tidak membalas suratnya karena pertengkaran besar mereka sesaat sebelum resepsi, maka dari itu Ino malas menceritakan masalahnya kepada Shikamaru karena itu berarti Shikamaru benar. Dan lagi Shikamaru amat benar.

Dia memberitahu Ino kalau hanya dalam hitungan bulan ide kalau berhenti dari dunia _shinobi_ (yang secara sekilas terdengar menyenangkan) merupakan keputusan bodoh. Dan memang benar. Shikamaru bilang kalau Ino akan mati bosan di Suna. Shikamaru memberitahunya kalau Gaara akan selalu sibuk. Dan benar.

"Bukan apa-apa", jawab Ino tenang. "Kau terlalu banyak tahu."

"Baiklah", Shikamaru menyerah meskipun ekspresi khawatir masih menggelantungi wajahnya.

"Beritahu saja aku jika ada masalah, oke? Aku akan melindungimu", tambahnya.

"Diamlah. Memang Gaara akan melakukan suatu hal yang membuatku membutuhkan perlindunganmu?"

"Dulu dia memiliki kecenderungan melakukannya."

"Saat itu dia salah paham dan tidak dicintai. Sekarang aku memberikannya seluruh cinta yang ada di dunia jadi dia tidak akan seperti dulu". Tentu saja Ino harus membela suami tercintanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika dia melakukannya—"

"Ya ampun, Shika", Ino memutar bola mata. "Kau bisa membantuku dengan membalas—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Aku berjanji kepada Inoichi kalau aku akan melindungimu", ujar Shikamaru serius. Mendengar nama ayahnya, wajah Ino berubah murung.

"Terima kasih", ucapnya tulus.

"Maafkan aku", Shikamaru tidak tahu dia meminta maaf untuk apa, tapi tampaknya Ino mengerti karena dia mengangguk pelan. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke Empat, begitu pun kematian orang tua mereka.

"Jadi ... mau bercerita?" ulangnya.

Ino mengangkat alis matanya saat dia menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus memberitahu Shikamaru. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru menunjukkan kemanisannya, karena biasanya lelaki itu hanya membicarakan jurus, jadi Ino tidak bisa menahan rasa tersentuh. Ino memiringkan kepala setelah menghabiskan cokelatnya. "Yah...", mulainya. Shikamaru menatapnya, paras tampannya terlihat khawatir. "Sekarang hidupku sempurna."

Lalu Ino menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika Gaara melamarnya setahun lalu, kedua desa diguncang kekagetan. Memang tidak ada satu pun gosip yang menghembuskan kabar kalau mereka memliki hubungan—bahkan tidak dari biang gosip terheboh dari kedua desa (dari biang gosip ke dua di Konoha, karena jelas Ino yang paling ribut).

Tidak ada banyak petunjuk yang menyiratkan kalau mereka memiliki hubungan dan mungkin banyak orang yang tidak terlalu memerhatikannya. Sudah pasti semua orang kaget.

Mereka berpikir paling tidak Gaara akan menikah dengan _genin_ yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama, Matsuri. Ino, di sisi lain, dikira memiliki hubungan dengan _ninja_ paling menarik di Konoha, Shiranui Genma. Bahkan warga desa mengira hubungan mereka sudah resmi.

Selain karena kebiasaan Ino yang menutup-nutupi masalahnya, hubungan yang tidak diketahui siapapun itu tidak benar-benar direncanakan. Gaara merupakan teman dekat Naruto, bahkan setelah Si Pirang menjadi Hokage. Di saat yang bersamaan, Ino adalah saudara yang tidak pernah Sakura miliki. Jadi bukannya tidak mungkin mereka mengajak Ino untuk makan malam atau pergi bersama-sama kapanpun Gaara datang karena Naruto dan Sakura tidak mau Gaara menjadi obat nyamuk.

Yang mengagetkan itu ketika Gaara mulai mengirimi Ino surat. Pada awalnya isi surat itu biasa saja, namun seiring berlalunya waktu dan mereka makin mengenal satu sama lain, Gaara mulai mengiriminya bunga dan hadiah.

Ino bukanlah tipe perempuan yang menutupi kisah cintanya, tapi kali ini, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak ingin menyeritakannya kepada siapapun, termasuk Sakura.

Jadi ketika suatu hari Gaara muncul di toko bunganya dan melamar Ino dan berjanji kalau Gaara akan mencintai Ino selama jiwa masih di dalam raga, Ino kaget, tapi bukan kaget seperti bagaimana. Semua orang yang ada di sana pastilah terkejut. Moegi yang bekerja sambilan di sana memecahkan vas yang dipegangnya; Sakura yang datang untuk sekedar mengobrol tidak mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata, bahkan tidak setelah Ino menerima lamaran Gaara.

Ino tahu kalau lamaran ini membuat salah satu impian masa kecilnya menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi diselamatkan pangeran dari negeri seberang dan menjadi putri. Lamaran itu amat mirip dengan impiannya kendati Gaara bukan pangerang dari negeri nun jauh di sana.

Dia merupakan pemimpin Suna yang memiliki wajah rupawan. Dia baik dan murah hati, aabar dan penyayang. Gaara adalah seorang lelaki yang diidamkan semua perempuan.

Dan Gaara berjanji untuk mencintai Ino selamanya.

Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Ino. Dia akan dicintai untuk selamanya, itu mengingatkannya kepada janji ayahnya kalau Inoichi akan terus mencintainya, meskipun saat itu dia sedang menghadapi kematian. Tentu saja Ino harus menerimanya.

Hal selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan adalah mengurusi pertunangan mereka di kantor Naruto dan sekali lagi mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. Dan lagi-lagi semua orang terkaget meski tidak mengatakan apapun. Semua orang terpaku.

Dan seperti itulah hubungan mereka terjadi, hingga keesokan harinya kekagetan mereda dan berita terbaru itu diketahui massa. Sakura adalah orang pertama yang meminta penjelasan dan dijawab Ino dengan tenang, berkata kalau mereka telah menjalin hubungan sekitar satu tahun.

"Kau hanya suka dengan pemikiran kalau kau akan memiliki hubungan dengannya", tunjuk Sakura frontal. "Dia seorang Kazekage, dan tolonglah, bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau selalu ingin setingkat denganku."

Ino merasa amat tersinggung dan mungkin hanya sekaranglah dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada kebernaran atas pernyataannya.

"Segala hal harus selalu tentang dirimu, bukan?" jawab Ino marah, wajahnya tampak tersinggung dan segera saja Sakura tahu kalau perkataannya melampaui batas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi, Ino, lihatlah dirimu. Biasanya kau selalu menggembar-gemborkan tentang orang yang kau taksir. Sekarang kau tidak seperti itu."

"Dan lihat bagaimana segalanya berakhir". Jawab Ino getir.

Banyak orang yang meragukan hubungan mereka namun Ino mantap dengan pernikahannya. Dan jujur saja, itu bukan karena cinta tak tergoyahkannya kepada Gaara. Ino hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang dirinya yakini. Tanpa tandeng aling-aling, Shikamaru mengetahui alasan ini, tapi Ino menyangkalnya. Ia memberitahu Shikamaru kalau pria itu tidak tahu apapun. Ia juga berkata kalau Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Shikamaru tidak pernah mengerti.

Ino hanya ingin kalau tunas cintanya untuk Gaara akan mekar menjadi bunga indah seiring datangnya pernikahan mereka. Lagipula Gaara bukan pria yang sulit dicintai. Gaara menyayanginya dengan tulus, menghormatinya dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Gaara membangun toko bunga untuk Ino agar dirinya tidak bosan, menyediakannya pengawal dan melakukan semua hal yang pria baik lakukan.

Di sisi lain, Gaara sibuk dengan gunungan tugas. Segera saja Ino tahu kalau rutinitas Gaara adalah menenggelamkan diri dengan tumpukan kertas kerja atau pergi jauh demi misi diplomatik.

Ino sudah meminta agar Gara mengajaknya ke berbagai negeri, namun segera saja Ino sadar kalau dia harus menjaga kesan baiknya. Orang yang harus dia buat kagum adalah warga Suna, sedangkan dirinya orang baru di sana dan dia ingin menjadi panutan.

Maka dari itu, dia tetap tinggal di desa, mengikuti rapat membosankan, membersihkan rumah, menyibukkan diri di toko bunga dan membuat bakti sosial dan berteman dengan semua orang.

Ia selalu ada untuk warga Suna. Dan berhasil. Ino berhasil menjadi perempuan yang dipanuti dan sosok yang diidami semua pria untuk dinikahi. Sering kali Ino dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sakura, wanita terpenting di Konohagakure. Dan dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyuman jika dia mendengar bisik-bisik yang mengatakan kalau warga Suna beruntung mendapatkan Ino sebagai ibu negara.

Ini bukan berarti Ino tidak menjadi dirinya atau bagaimana, tapi setelah beberapa bulan, semuanya terasa membosankan. Memangnya kenapa jika semua orang menyayanginya dan ingin menjadi seperti dirinya? Semua orang sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka sedang Ino tidak melakukan apapun.

Jika tidak ada pertemuan yang harus dihadirinya dan bawahannya di toko bunga bisa diandalkan, dia hanya membersihkan rumah lalu menganggur. Itulah saat di mana dia mulai bosan, karena dulu selama di Konoha, dia selalu memiliki kegiatan meski tidak terlalu penting. Dia merasa sangat kesepian dan semuanya bertambah parah karena Gaara tidak pernah ada.

Bahkan jika Gaara sedang bersamanya, Ino tidak mau membicarakan keresahannya karena dia tidak mau membuat Gaara khawatir. Ino selalu merasa kalau dia harus memertahankan kebahagiaan Gaara karena pria itu sudah memiliki banyak kepentingan yang harus diperhatikan.

Ino tidak mau merepotkan Gaara dengan keluh kesahnya dan juga memiliki emosi yang meledak-ledak bukanlah perilaku seorang _first lady_.

Jadi di sinilah dia, terperangkap di sangkar emas tak terkunci dan tidak bisa terbang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang", suara Gaara menggema dan Ino sedang ingin melepaskan celemek untuk menyambutnya, tapi Gaara sudah tiba di dapur. Ino memberikannya senyum manis sembari mengikat lagi tali celemek.

Dia merasa agak bersalah karena menyambut kepulangan Gaara dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan tanpa riasan.

"Selamat datang". Tuturnya sembari mengelap keringat dari dahi. "Kau pulang cepat."

"Kankurou terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Dia berkata kalau dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini". Ujar Gaara saat dirinya duduk di _stool_ dan melihat barisan makanan sebelum mengambil jamur kancing goreng.

"Apa kau ingin teh? Kopi? Cokelat? Susu? Atau apa?" tawarnya.

"Teh terdengar enak."

"Omong-omong, aku senang akhirnya Kankurou bisa melanjutkan hidup dari perempuan di bagian kearsipan", gumam Ino saat dia mematikan kompor dan menyendok sup kirm yang baru matang. Dia meniupnya sesaat sebelum menyuapi suaminya.

"Ayaka? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Gaara sembari merasakan makanan di mulutnya.

"Aku kenal Kankurou", Ino tersenyum, meletakkan ketel ke kompor sebelum menghangatkan air. "Jadi, supnya bagiamana?"

"Enak". Gaara membalas senyumannya dan hati Ino terasa meleleh. Senyuman Gaara merupakan salah satu hal yang paling Ino sukai. Senyumnya tidak lebar seperti milik Naruto atau Kiba dan bukan senyum sinis seperti milik Shikamaru atau Sasuke. Senyumnya kecil, tulus dan khas Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Gaara, "Kankurou tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Yah, mungkin saja dia menunggu hingga resmi."

"Aku harap Kankurou menikahinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia menikah". Gaara mengangguk, seperti sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ino terkekeh.

"Berjanji padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan itu kepadanya."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau ingin dia menikah". Ino menuangkan air ke cangkir dan meraih kotak teh. Dia memilih teh kesukaan Gaara, kamomil dan menyelupkannya ke air.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Gaara mengulurkan gula ke Ino. "Aku tahu kalau kau sangat memedulikan saudaramu, tapi hal seperti pernikahan, itu adalah keputusannya. Bukan milik siapapun", terang Ino. Gaara menaikkan alis tak terlihatnya.

"Aku tidak memaksanya", ujarnya pelan saat meraih cangkit teh. "Aku hanya ingin dia menikahi orang yang dia cintai."

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyuman mendengarnya. Rasanya menyenangkan dan bahagia mendengar pemikiran Gaara. Dari sisi pandang Gaara, cinta itu sederhana dan tidak berputar-putar seperti di banyak novel. Pandangan itu mungkin yang membuat Ino jatuh cinta pada Gaara.

"Iya. Sayang dia belum menemukannya," setuju Ino.

"Dia memiliki banyak kekasih. Dia hanya tidak mau menikah," setelah mengucapkannya, Gaara membeku.

"Semua orang punya pemikiran masing-masing, Sayang. Mungkin Kankurou ingin menikmati masa lajangnya selama mungkin," Ino tersenyum saat bayangan tampan Genma menyambangi pikirannya.

"Omong-omong tentang pernikahan, apa kau tahu kalau Shikamaru ada di Suna?"

"Oh, aku tahu. Dia mengunjungiku sore tadi."

"Sebenarnya Temari dan aku berencana untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran malam ini. Kita berempat. Tapi kupikir kita harus membatalkannya karena kau sudah masak banyak."

Ino tidak mengatakan apapun beberapa saat. Yang membingungkan baginya itu, dia tidak terlalu bisa menebak apa yang Gaara inginkan. Apa dia hanya berkata itu sebagai angin lalu? Atau karena dia serius mengatakannya?

"Yah", Ino memutar tubuh. "Kenapa kita tidak mengundang mereka ke sini? Aku bisa memasak untuk dua porsi lagi". Ino mencoba mencari titik tengah. Gaara tampak memertimbangkannya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Mungkin Ino tidak menunjukkannya, namun karena Gaara lumayan mengenalnya, dia tahu meskipun tidak bisa dijelaskan apa alasannya, Ino tidak menyukai Temari. Bukan titik di mana Ino membencinya, tapi seperti Ino lebih suka tak ada Temari di dekatnya. Ino tidak pernah memberitahunya dan Gaara juga tidak pernah mengungkitnya karena dia ingin menghargai perasaan Ino.

"Tentu saja," yakinnya, suaranya terdengar melengking. Itu dia, tanda ketidaksukaan ala Ino.

"Ino, jika kau tidak mau, bilang saja," ujar Gaara, dia menggapai tangan Ino. Telapak itu dingin dan terasa rapuh. Ino meremat balik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lebih banyak orang itu meriah."

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Iwatari memberitahu Temari". Gaara tersenyum sembari melangkah ke luar. Ino menghela napas setelah dia mendengar pintu tertutup. Dia tidak keberatan memasak untuk dua porsi lagi, tapi sejujurnya, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Gaara.

Tiga minggu belakangan mereka sudah jarang bertemu.

Ino mendengar pintu terbuka dan dalam hitungan detik, Gaara kembali ke dapur. Dia duduk di kursi tadi dan memerhatikan Ino yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Aku juga mengundang Kankurou."

Mendengarnya, Ino terkekeh. "Bahkan dia tidak mau memberitahumu kalau dia sedang mengencani seseorang."

"Kupikir hubungan mereka akan lebih serius jika mereka diundang ke makan malam keluarga". Balas Gaara serius, matanya masih terpaku ke bawang merah, diam-diam Gaara menyukai pemandangan istrinya yang sedang memasak.

"Menurutku itu bukan kewajibanmu dan aku kira itu tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh. Lihat Shikamaru dan Temari," kata Ino, mengomentari pasangan yang telah berhubungan amat lama dan tidak terlihat ada kemauan untuk menikah meskipun hubungannya berjalan lancar. Keduanya adalah tangan kanan masing-masing Kage dan orang-orang mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Itulah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Mereka sudah berhubungan lebih lama dari kita, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak ingin ke jenjang selanjutnya," Gaara menghela napas. "Jika mereka merasa tidak cocok, tinggal putus. Cari yang cocok dan bahagia," tambahnya.

"Kupikir tidak sesederhana itu," balas Ino, memasukkan bawang ke penggorengan panas.

" _Well_ , Suamiku Tersayang, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan hubungan saudaramu? Sepertinya itu adalah tugasku," kendati bertanya, Ino sudah tahu apa alasannya. Menikahi Ino merupakan pembuktian bagi Gaara kalau cinta itu sederhana dan dia tidak paham kenapa saudaranya tidak bisa berpikiran sama.

Lalu terdengar suara nyaring pintu yang dibuka. Ino dan Gaara tampak bersiaga sebelum mengenali _chakra_ milik Temari. Ino yakin kalau Temari masih mengenakan pakaiannya di pagi hari dan jelas kalau perempuan itu tidak datang untuk makan malam bersama dengan wajah marah seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya bergetar, matanya terggelinang air mata dan genggamannya mengepal. Jelas sekali kalau Temari sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Temari, ada apa?" tanya Ino. Gaara memerhatikan Ino yang mematikan kompor dan meniriskan bawang dengan cekatan.

"Shikamaru memutuskanku," Temari berterus terang.

Berita itu jelas membuat keduanya terdiam.

" _Apa?_ " akhirnya Ino merespon. Dia tertawa gugup. "Mungkin salah paham."

"Tidak," ujar Temari muram saat membanting tubuh ke kursi di sebelah Gaara. "Dia berkata tidak ada kemungkinan bagi kami untuk melanjutkan hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini tanpa melepaskan posisi di desa masing-masing. Karena itu," Temari menelan kesal.

" _Well_ ," Ino dan Gaara saling menatap, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Ah. Harusnya aku tidak menghancurkan kesenangan orang lain," ucap Temari melirik puding cokelat lalu mengambil seporsi.

"Ini enak, Ino." Temari memujinya dan Ino hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

"Uh ... apa aku harus menghajarnya?" akhirnya Gaara bertanya. Akan lucu jadinya jika tidak dalam situasi seperti. Jelas sekali Gaara menawarkan hal itu karena dia pernah melihatnya dari televisi atau majalah. Dua hal yang dinikmatinya semenjak pernikahan mereka.

"Jangan. Konyol kau," Temari mengibaskan tangan dan terkekeh. Ino memandangnya khawatir. "Kau tahu, mungkin dia akan kembali besok dan meminta maaf atau sesuatu seperti itu."

"Mungkin," Gaara mengangguk.

"Sudah pasti," tambah Ino. "Shikamaru bisa menjadi orang yang..."

Lalu Ino sadar mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan betapa dirinya mengenal Shikamaru.

"Aneh," akhirnya. Temari menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku tidak bisa menerima undangan makan malammu."

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu membatalkannya," tolak Ino. Gaara memberikannya tatapan aneh.

"Lebih baik jika Temari sendirian, menenangkan diri, "beritahunya. Ino mendeliki Gaara.

"Maksudnya, Temari, kami tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal."

"Gaara benar, lebih baik jika aku sendirian". Temari tidak membiarkan Ino menjawab karena dia langsung menghilang.

"Mengagetkan", komentar Ino.

"Tidak". Gaara bukanlah pria yang terlihat suka berpuas diri, tapi Ino bersumpah dia melihat kilatan ekspresi itu tadi.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau telah mengira ini akan terjadi", Ino berputar dan menyalakan kompor lagi. Dia mendengar Gaara bangkit dan memutar leher. Gaara menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu ini membuatku sadar pada apa?" tanyanya, menyesap wangi manis rambut Ino.

"Tidak. Apa?" tanya Ino sembari menarik tangan besar suaminya ke perutnya, menyukai gestur romantis yang jarang ditampilkan suaminya.

"Kita sangat beruntung."

"Ya. memang." Jawabnya setelah jeda sebentar.

 _Sejauh ini._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esok hari yang Temari tunggu-tunggu tidak pernah datang. Shikamaru tidak pernah meminta maaf atau menarik kata-katanya. Tidak di minggu selanjutnya, dua minggu setelahnya. Temari cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau saat ini, mereka _benar-benar_ putus.

Ini aneh karena mereka berempat (Gaara, Ino, Temari dan Kankurou) tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru. Rasanya seperti dia sedang menghindari mereka. Menurut pernyataan Gaara dan Kankurou, tugas Shikamaru ada di meja Gaara namun pelakunya tidak tahu di mana. Ino berpikir hal ini sama sekali tidak mungkin. Orang ini adalah Shikamaru, dia hanya perlu memeriksa jadwal mereka dan menghindarinya.

Temari sudah tiba di kondisi di mana dia mulai menyangkal perasaannya sendiri dan melanjutkan hidup dengan kepala terangkat kendati Kankurou bilang pada Ino kalau terkadang pria itu melihat Temari membuang makannya atau menusuk-nusuk kentangnya tanpa perasaan atau menangis di bawah guyuran pancuran.

Kankurou pikir kakaknya membutuhkan bantuan, tapi Ino bilang kalau hal itu lumrah. Bukan Temari saja yang melakukan itu. Sedang Ino merasa kalau dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir objektif, jadi dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

Kecuali sekarang.

Ino mengela napas saat melompat turun dari tangki air dan mendarat di atap bangunan tertinggi di Suna, Menara Juvia. Gaara bercerita padanya kalau dulu tempat ini adalah lokasi tersibuk di Suna, namun karena lumayan jauh dari desa, gedung itu sudah hampir tidak ditempati, kecuali dua lantai pertama.

Tebakan Ino tepat, itu Shikamaru, berbaring malas berbantal lengan, melakukan hal kesukaannya: menatap awan.

Shikamaru memutar kepala waspada sebelum sadar kalau yang datang adalah mantan rekan setimnya. Terdapat jejak kemuraman di wajah itu, Ino tidak luput.

"Kau akan menjawab kalau kau terlalu mengenalku, kan?" tanyanya. Ino mengangguk. "Aku terlalu mengenalmu," setujunya, tahu kalau pertanyaannya adalah, 'dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?'

Shikamaru menghela napas dan memandang awan lagi.

"Jadi? Kau berencana menceramahiku atau apa?"

Ino diam saja dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Meskipun terdengar menarik, tidak. Aku datang ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun," tuturnya sembari mengangsurkan kotak kayu. Shikamaru mengambilnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ujar Ino. Shikamaru bangkit dan membuka tutupnya. Isinya adalah pelindung kepala Konoha.

"Jadi?" pria itu menatapnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu milik Asuma- _sensei_." Jelas Ino pelan. "Kupikir kau mau memakainya."

"Asuma, ya". Shikamaru memerhatikan bahan tebal itu di tangannya. Rasa sakit akibat kematian di hati Shikamaru sudah lama sembuh. Shikamaru melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya; Shikamaru sudah membalaskan dendamnya, menunaikan semua janji yang dia utarakan dan bahkan Asuma menghargai semua yang telah dilakukannya saat pria itu dibangkitkan sementara melalui Edo Tensei. Ino, di sisi lain, tampak tak pernah bisa melupakannya.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya dia bicara, melepaskan pelindung kepala dari lengan. Ino mengambil pelindung Asuma dan membantu Shikamaru mengikatkannya. Terdapat jeda yang amat lama sebelum Ino memecahkannya.

"Jadi," mulainya. "Apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

Shikamaru tahu betul apa arti 'nya' dan jujur saja, dia tidak mau bercerita. Lagipula, Ino tahu benar kalau Shikamaru tak mau cerita, dan bukan mencari jawabanlah tujuannya. Ini adalah salah satu cara elegan ala Ino yang berarti, 'ceritakan!' seperti saat mereka _genin_ dan Ino masih terobsesi menjadi salah satu anggota divisi Interogasi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Aku putus dengannya, tak ada yang menarik."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia belum memberitahumu?" tanyanya balik.

Sudah. Berkali-kali. Temari tampak memercayainya sementara Ino berpikiran, _kasihan sekali dia, memercayai kebohongan Shikamaru._

"Kau bisa membuatnya percaya dengan bualanmu. Aku tidak."

Ada satu hal yang Shikamaru benci dari Ino, dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepadanya. Ino seperti ibunya ... ibunya yang amat cerdas. Ino mengerti gerik tubuhnya dan tahu segala tentangnya. Yah, kecuali _satu_ kenyataan. Fakta yang menjadi pemicu ini semua.

"Tidak ada harapan di dalam hubungan kami. Aku harus bicara apa lagi? Aku tidak ingin membohongi diri terus," jujurnya. Itu benar. Dia tidak mau terus membohongi diri sementara _mungkin_ masih ada harapan, Shikamaru tidak mau hidup dalam kebohongan lagi.

"Oh?" Ino mengangkat alis, berhasil mengungkap alasan dari balik kata-katanya. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Apa ada perempuan lain yang kau sukai?"

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun untuk sesaat, namun Ino menunggu dengan sabar. Dia akan menunggu hingga akhir zaman sampai Shikamaru bicara.

"Fakta kalau aku tidak pernah menyukai..."

"Shikamaru, kau selalu melakukan ini jika kau sudah menyangkal apa yang sebenarnya," potong Ino. "Jadi ada perempuan lain. Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menghakimimu."

Shikamaru tertawa getir di dalam hati. Dalam kasusnya, kata 'Ino' dan 'menghakimi' begitu lekat sampai tidak bisa dipisahkan. Shikamaru tahu kalau ini terjadi karena Ino sangat memedulikannya, tapi Shikamaru merasa terkadang hal itu menekannya.

"Ya, ada perempuan lain yang kusukai dari dulu," Shikamaru mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Ino. Yang ditatap membalas dengan mata penasaran.

"Berapa lama?"

"Cukup lama," kata Shikamaru, memutuskan tatapan.

"Sebelum Temari?" koreknya.

"Sebelum Temari," Shikamaru mengakui. Ino mengeluarkan desahan dramatis.

"Lalu kenapa kau..."

"Karena dengan Temari segala hal menjadi mudah. Hidupku masuk akal jika aku bersamanya. Semua terasa benar."

"Dan kau tidak merasakannya dengan perempuan ini?" tanya Ino. "Ya Tuhan, apa Hinata? Dan kau tidak mendekatinya karena dia adalah pewaris Hyuuga dan semua akan memusingkan?"

"Jangan menebak," Shikamaru membuang napas. "Anggap saja semua hal mudah saat bersama Temari. Aku berhubungan dengannya karena aku pikir aku akan mencintainya."

Shikamaru mengira Ino akan menatapnya dengan skeptis, nyantanya tidak. Dia hanya membeku sebelum menelan ludah dan melanjutkan.

"Jadi? Setelah berhubungan lama kau belum merasakannya? Mencintainya?"

"Sering kali aku _berpikir_ kalau aku mencintainya. Lalu aku bertemu perempuan itu lagi kemudian aku sadar cinta itu apa. Tidak sesederhana rasa gemetaran yang kurasakan saat bersama Temari."

Sekarang Ino memberikan tatapan skeptisnya. "Ayolah, kita semua tahu rasanya mencintai itu seperti apa. Bagaimana kau tidak bisa membedakannya?"

"Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Shikamaru menjawab sinis dan memutar mata. Ino mengerucutkan bibir dan memeluk lutut.

"Jadi, apa yang merubah pikiranmu?" tanyanya. Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab dan Ino memutar kepala. Shikamaru sedang tenggelam di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak mau terus membohongi diri. Aku ingin hidup dengan jujur."

"Kau tega, tahu. Temari amat hancur."

" _Well,_ ini harus terjadi cepat atau lambat," Shikamaru menghela lagi. "Aku bisa meminta maaf pada apa yang telah kulakukan, tapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Berpikir kau tidak mau membohongi diri."

"Karena kemungkinan selama ini aku masih jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu," jelas Shikamaru. Ino terkekeh.

"Bagus. Apa kau berencana melamarnya?" tanyanya. Shikamaru memandangnya, tidak ada kilat bersemangat seperti yang Ino rasakan ketika mendengar kata pernikahan atau pertunangan seseorang—bahkan pernikahan orang lain.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau harus memerjuangkannya!" Ino mendorong siku Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa."

"Ya ampun, aku yakin itu tidak penting. Kau bisa memutuskan Temari, kau tahu! Mungkin itu menyakitkan, tapi paling tidak dia bisa berhenti memikirkan bualan yang kau jadikan alasan. Paling tidak ketika kau..."

"Ino, aku mencintaimu." Potong Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu," tawa Ino. "Dasar bodoh. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk Ino mengerti. Nada Shikamaru berbeda dengan ketika Shikamaru berterima kasih saat Ino menolongnya ("kau menyelamatkan hidupku dari ibuku, Ino- _chan_! Aku menyayangimu!") dan jika dihubungkan dengan topik mereka sebelumnya...

"Maksudmu ... seperti, _mencintaiku_?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Shikamaru memaku tatapan Ino dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino lah yang merasa terdorong untuk melepaskan pandangan dari mata hitam itu.

"Ya. Kau perempuan _itu_." Ino menunggu dan menanti. Mengharapkan Shikamaru menampakkan seringai dan ekpresi puas dan berkata, 'kena kau'. Mereka akan tertawa dan tidak akan pernah menganggapnya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Shikamaru masih menatapnya, bagai menunggu Ino mengucapkan apapun.

Dunia Ino langsung jungkir balik. Ino mengalihkan mata dari tatapan yang membakarnya dan dia langsung bangun. Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun kendati matanya mengikuti sosok Ino.

"Sudah sore. Aku harus masak." Ino bericara menggunakan nada aneh yang membuat Shikamaru langsung tahu kalau wanita itu berbohong. Ino melompati menara dan berlari secepat mungkin ke rumahnya.

Berlari secepat mungkin dari Nara Shikamaru.

Laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ino merasa sesak untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia tiba di Suna. Hari sudah menginjak tengah malam dan kejadian tadi sore masih menggelantunginya. Benaknya masih penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran, "bagaimana jika".

Ya, memang benar. Ino pernah jatuh cinta kepada Shikamaru saat dia menjadi _chuunin_. Cinta monyetnya kepada Sasuke dan Kiba tidak bertahan lama. Kiba sangat tidak sabaran dan terlalu _self-absorbed_ bagi Ino. Bahkan Ino merasa kalau dia sedang mengencani dirinya sendiri saat itu. Kecantikan dengan begitu banyak kekuarangan. Kiba dan dirinya memiliki sifat yang sama.

Setelah itulah Ino menyadari kalau jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika ada Shikamaru, caci maki keduanya begitu Ino tunggu dan sentuhan tak disengaja yang terjadi membuat kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya.

Hanya ada dua orang yang tahu soal ini, pertama guru mereka, Asuma. Dia berjanji untuk merahasiakannya, mendenguskan tawa tertahan dan Ino menganggapnya sebagai, _"benarkah? Kau dan Shikamaru?",_ mungkin saja, karena, _"ha-ha. Betapa bodohnya muridku, mereka menyukai satu sama lain tapi tidak berani mengutarakannya"._

Ke dua adalah Sakura, jelas saja, tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka. Asuma membawa rahasia itu ke liang kubur dan Sakura tidak akan langsung menyampuri urusan orang lain.

Ino memandang gulingnya kesal. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Temari menusuk-nusuk kentangnya dengan kejam. Sekarang Ino merasa dirinya ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini semua kesalahan Shikamaru. Jika dia mencintai Ino, laluu kenapa dia tidak mengutarakannya? Kenapa dia malah berhubungan dengan Temari? Kenapa dia menyakiti perasaan semua orang? Kenapa Shikamaru memberitahunya _sekarang_?

Ino masih bisa ingat betapa perih hatinya ketika dia mendengar kabar kalau Temari dan Shikamaru bertunangan. Betapa sulit berpura tegar dan ikut berbahagia saat menyelamati mereka, menggoda mereka tentang betapa jauh hubungan mereka sekarang.

Ino bersyukur Temari bukanlah dia. Ino akan dengan senang hati membongkar semua remeh temeh hubungannya ke semua orang. Temari tidak melakukannya dan Ino sangat bersyukur.

Ino tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia merasa jijik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari dulu?_

Pertanyaan bodoh itu terulang lagi dan lagi bagai kaset rusak dan Ino merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena berpikir begitu. Bukannya dia harus mengasihani Temari daripada alasan bodoh Shikamaru?

 _Tapi ini berbeda._

Pikirannya membela diri.

Ino menghela napas, mencoba memahami dari berbagai sisi. Dia sudah melakukan ini berjam-jam lamanya, tapi entah mengapa emosi kebingungan dan kekecewaan menutupi akal sehatnya.

Kenapa Shikamaru mengatakannya setelah Ino menikah? Kenapa Shikamaru tidak menghentikan pernikahannya alih-alih mengeluarkan alasan bodoh (yang mana ternyata benar) ketika Ino hendak menikah? _Mungkin_ Ino akan membatalkan semuanya. _Mungkin._

Ino gemetar atas pikirannya. Dalam hitungan detik dia membenci pikirannya. Ino mengumpati dirinya, pikiran untuk membatalkan pernikahan merupakan bentuk ketidaksetiaan atas suaminya.

Anggap saja ini kesalahan Shikamaru. Ino merasa dirinya sudah berselingkuh.

Gaara selalu sibuk dan Ino selalu sendirian merupakan alasan dari semua keraguan ini, Ino berpikir getir.

Naruto merupakan orang yang selalu menentang aturan, dia sering kabur dari pekerjaannya dan pulang menemui Sakura. Gaara memiliki rasa tanggungjawab yang berbeda dan waktu kerja pria itu lebih panjang dari siapapun dan untuk sesaat Ino merasa kalau ini tidak adil.

Semuanya tidak adil sampai dia sadar kalau hal ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Ino sudah berpikiran begitu karena selama seminggu pertama pernikahan mereka Ino selalu tidur dan bangun seorang diri.

Ino menutup matanya, merasakan dadanya sesak. Dia butuh Gaara, pikirannya memberitahu. Ino butuh Gaara untuk mengukuhkan kepercayaannya, butuh Gaara sebagai tempatnya bersandar.

Nampaknya doanya dikabulkan karena tidak lama setelahnya Ino mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan Ino melihat siluet Gaara melangkah masuk. Suaminya. Pikiran itu menenangkannya dan Ino amat bersyukur Gaara pulang. Gaara selalu memberikannya sensasi aman yang membuat Ino mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Dengan Gaara, semua hal akan aman dan baik-baik saja.

"Kau belum tidur," Gaara menyalakan lampu. Ino mendudukkan diri dan memosisikan tubuh. Gaara menggunakan pakaiannya yang biasa dan dia terlihat sedikit lelah. Tapi Gaara selalu kelihatan lelah dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya.

"Aku menunggumu," senyum Ino, refleks merapikan rambut acak-acakkannya. Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Gaara sebelum menciumnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Ino, tersenyum bahagia. Ino terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya tentang Shikamaru sampai tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena berulang tahun seorang diri (sewaktu di Konoha, Ino selalu membuat pesta ulang tahun tengah malam). Atau paling tidak, benaknya _belum_ sampai sana. Gaara keburu pulang.

"Maaf karena aku tidak membawa kue atau bunga atau hadiah ... hari ini sibuk," ujar Gaara. "Aku berjanji akan menghadiahimu nanti."

Jujur saja, Ino merasa ingin marah.

 _Apa? Sekarang hari ulang tahunku dan kau pulang terlambat dan tidak membawa hadiah? Benarkah? BENARKAH? Pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada istrimu?_

Ino tahu kalau dia bertingkah kekanakan karena Gaara menjanjikannya sesuatu nanti dan Ino sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan pesta," Ino memutuskan mengatakan kalimat itu. Gaara menatapnya sangsi.

"Benarkah? Apa ada batas usia bagi seseorang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya?" seperti biasa, pertanyaan Gaara serius. Seolah dia sedang terlibat dalam hal yang dapat merubah kehidupan orang lain, entah kenapa Gaara selalu mengkhawatirkan kegiatan sosial yang jarang dia temui sewaktu kecil.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja setelah dewasa, orang sadar kalau usia hanyalah angka." Jelas Ino, merasa amat tua karena mengatakannya dan dia tahu kalau dirinya belum mencapai masa itu. Demi Tuhan, dia baru 22 tahun.

"Jadi ... kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu?" Gaara menuturkan katanya begitu hati-hati dan Ino merasa jantungnya terkena serangan. Gaara sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya.

"Apa kau ingin memberikanku kejutan?" Ino menyeringai ke arahnya. Gaara tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum menatapnya balik.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu namanya bukan kejutan, kan?"

"Benar," angguknya. "Jadi, apa kau akan memberikanku hadiahnya sekarang?" Ino tersenyum menggoda sembari memendekkan jarak di antara ke duanya.

"Apa? Kupikir aku sudah bilang kalau—" kalimat Gaara terputus saat melihat Ino memutar bola matanya. Gaara baru paham.

"Oh. _Oh._ Ayo." Ajak Gaara saat pria itu mengukirkan senyum polos yang selalu muncul ketika mereka hendak bercinta. Senyum itu bukan jenis senyum tenang yang membuat hati semua orang terenyuh atau senyum yang membuat orang lain mengikuti perkataannya. Itu adalah senyum yang hanya Gaara berikan untuk Ino, meski tak disadari orang yang menyunggingnya.

 _Harta karun Ino._ Pikir Ino saat Gaara menciumnya lagi, tangannya merayapi tubuhnya.

Dan asal tahu saja, sepanjang malam tak terlintas Shikamaru di benak Ino.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...

 _Mind to review?_

Bogor. Selasa. 30 Juni 2015. 23:34


	2. Chapter 2

Harta karun _Ino. Pikir Ino saat Gaara menciumnya lagi, tangannya merayapi tubuhnya._

 _Dan asal tahu saja, sepanjang malam tak terlintas Shikamaru di benak Ino._

* * *

.

.

 **Reaching Perfection**

 **speedrunner**

 **Naruto** _ **belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

* * *

Ino bersyukur, _sangat,_ karena semalam dia tidak mencak-mencak. Gaara mengadakan kejutan untuknya dan dihadiri semua orang penting. Orang penting dalam arti sesungguhnya dan kiasan. Teman terdekat Ino dan kerabatnya dari Konoha hadir semua. Orang penting bermakna sesungguhnya seperti Mizukage, Raikage dan Tsuchikage ada bersama pengawal mereka.

Ino tahu kalau pertemuan Kage kali ini diadakan di Suna (ini terjadi semenjak kedamaian tiba di dunia _shinobi,_ para Kage memilih desa yang 'beruntung' sesuai pungutan suara) dan itu alasan kenapa ada mereka.

Tapi tetap saja, ini adalah pesta kejutan Ino yang seharusnya bersifat personal sedang Gaara mengundang semua orang berkedudukan penting. Sebenarnya Ino kurang suka. Mungkin Sakura dan Hinata suka diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi dia tidak. Dirinya lebih suka diperlakukan penting.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat sembari melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Ino membalasnya dengan tatapan sopan. Meskipun sudah menjadi Hokage, Ino tidak bisa melihat Naruto dari sisi pandang lain. Naruto tetap konyol serta orang yang suka melanggar peraturan demi mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain. Tapi mungkin sifat itulah yang membuat Naruto bisa menyelamatkan dunia, jadi Ino tak banyak berkomentar.

"Terima kasih," dia tersenyum. "Hubunganmu dengan Sakura bagaimana?"

Mungkin bagi orang lain pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa, tapi Naruto tahu—terlihat dari senyum menggoda Ino kalau perempuan itu membicarakan hal lain. Naruto balas menyeringai.

"Luar biasa. Kau dengan Gaara?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu". Ino terkekeh misterius, menarik rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Beritahu aku _semuanya._ " ujarnya semangat.

Tadinya Ino berpikir hal yang menyambungkan mereka hanya Sakura. Tapi, setelah Sakura mulai berkencan dengan Naruto seusai perang, Ino lebih sering meninggalkan mereka berdua. Saat itulah Ino sadar kalau Naruto lebih mirip saudara kembar yang selalu diinginkannya. Mereka berdua suka bicara dan memiliki pribadi ramai—dan yang membuat Ino kaget, mereka memiliki selera humor yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama suka bergosip dan menyampuri masalah orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah orang asing.

Dua kebiasaan itu tidak Sakura sukai, karena tidak sopan. Dari segi fisik, mereka berdua memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru. Meskipun rambut Naruto berwarna emas sedang Ino platina. Mata Naruto berwarna samudra sedang Ino biru kehijauan. (Mereka terlihat kompak saat berjalan berdampingan).

"Tidak akan. Kau akan memikirkanku saat kau sedang _bersama_ Sakura jika aku memberitahumu."

" _Ew._ Menjijikkan". Naruto memeletkan lidah, seakan dia baru memakan sesuatu yang pahit. Ino tertawa lembut.

"Bicara tentang Sakura, dia di mana? Aku belum bertemu dengannya semenjak tiup lilin," mata Ino menjelajahi ruangan.

"Dia sedang bicara serius tentang pengobatan dengan C di sana," Naruto menunjuk meja bundar di pojok ruangan. "Pria itu tampan sekali, aku hampir cemburu."

"Kau _memang_ cemburu." Ino mendorong siku Naruto.

"Memang kau tidak?" Naruto mengerang.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto. Sejak kapan kau seperti ini?"

Naruto memajukan mulut kekanakan lalu matanya menyapu ruangan. "Semenjak Shikamaru dan Temari putus. Padahal mereka sangat cocok," Naruto merendahkan suaranya, wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi siap menggosip.

Hati Ino terlonjak sedikit saat dua nama itu diangkat, tapi dirinya tetap memertahankan wajah datar. Tidak mungkin Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku tahu! Mengagetkan, ya?" dia berbisik balik, bertingkah seolah tidak mengerti. Dan sebenarnya dirinya memang tidak benar-benar mengerti.

"Kupikir mereka menunggu sedikit lebih berusia sebelum menikah, atau, _kau tahu,_ " Naruto memulai. Matanya berkilat semangat. "Sampai Temari hamil. Aku memertaruhkan gelar Hokageku kalau mereka pernah tidur bersama."

Mungkin berita ini akan seru jika subjeknya orang lain. Tapi, saat itu, pikiran kalau Shikamaru dan Temari akan memiliki anak karena ketidaksengajaan membuat hati Ino serasa dicubit kecil. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ino yakin kalau dia sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Shikamaru dari dulu, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, keadaan berubah drastis.

Tapi ia tetap memaksakan tawa. "Aku tidak tahu, lebih mengagetkan mana antara Shikamaru dan Temari punya anak karena tidak sengaja atau kau kehilangan jabatanmu karena pertaruhan macam ini."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti sedang membicarakan kejelekan orang lain lagi," suara Sakura memotong Naruto yang sudah siap membuka mulut. Ino dan Naruto menyeringai satu sama lain saat wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela napas.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kalian tidak berteman sejak kecil."

"Dia terlalu sombong."

"Dia terlalu bodoh."

Mereka menjawab serentak. Naruto dan Ino saling delik dan mulai saling hina. Sakura memutar bola mata, sebenarnya dia lumayan senang kalau pertemanan mereka tercipta setelah dirinya dan Naruto menikah. Jika mereka berteman dari dulu, mungkin saja pernikahan mereka tidak akan terjadi. Naruto mungkin saja naksir Ino dan terjadilah hal yang _tidak diinginkan_.

Sakura menyesap anggur di gelasnya saat Naruto dan Ino masih bertengkar dan saling hina dengan kekanakan.

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya, kehadirannya langsung mendiamkan Ino, wanita itu memberikan senyum amat manis dan mendekati suaminya. Tangan Gaara reflek menyelip di pinggul istrinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengadakan acara ini, Sayang," Ino berkata manis. Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendengus. Rasanya Ino selalu berubah menjadi orang lain saat Gaara di dekatnya—atau seperti kata Moegi yang mengunjungi Suna bulan lalu, Ino berubah menjadi orang lain semenjak dia tinggal di Suna.

Mungkin perubahan ini baik bagi Ino karena wanita itu tak memiliki sifat baik terlalu banyak dan perubahan ini bisa berdampak baik. Tapi Sakura takut kalau hal itu akan membuat Ino tidak menjadi dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Hokage bodoh?" Naruto berceloteh. Gaara menatap Ino dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan, tidak perlu memikirkannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Benar, Gaara. Hanya membicarakan beberapa hal," Sakura meringis. Sejak kapan mereka sedang 'berdiskusi'? Naruto menyeringai ke arah Gaara. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri Darui dan menyelamatinya karena berhasil menjadi Raikage?"

Gaara mengangkat alis matanya lalu menatap Ino. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu! Dapatkan banyak keuntungan untuk desa kita." Ino menepuk bahu suaminya. Sakura mengeluarkan kekehan angkuh pelan.

"Gaara, sudah pasti dia keberatan." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ino mendelik balas.

"Apa?" tanya Ino, suaranya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" Sakura balas tanya, suaranya terdengar khawatir. "Dia tidak akan marah kalau kau minta."

"Aku akan tinggal jika kau mau." Gaara menatap Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang agak memanas.

 _Kau selalu kerja saat kau bersamaku meski aku memintamu untuk tidak bekerja._ Ino berpikir kesal. Dia melemparkan tatapan tersinggung sekaligus bingung, tapi Sakura balas mendelik. _Oh Dear_ , Sakura. Ino tahu kalau Sakura tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahannya _karena dia berpikir merupakan usaha bodoh bagi Ino untuk mengisi posisi istri Kage._ Pikiran konyol.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang." Tandas Ino, menatap Sakura yang mengeluarkan dengusan mengejek.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto, meminta bantuan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sang Hokage sudah mengkhianatinya dan berjalan menghampiri Darui. Ino menyadari ini, makanya dia menempuk bahu Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Naruto bisa menyebabkan perang," Ino tersenyum ke arahnya. Omong kosong. Pertama, Naruto sudah berubah, buktinya dia bisa membuat orang percaya padanya dan memaafkan kekonyolan komentarnya. Ke dua, Darui orang tersantai yang pernah Ino temui, Shikamaru kalah darinya. Bahkan jika Naruto memakinya, kemungkinan besar Darui hanya akan menggaruk kepalanya dan melupakan hal itu.

Gaara mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju gerombolan Raikage. Setelah dia hilang dari pandangan, Ino menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jadi? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada Sakura langsung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," Sakura menjawab, ia selangkah mendekat, dengan mudah menginfasi zona pribadi Ino. " _Kau kenapa?_ "

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Sakura. Kau tidak suka diriku yang baik dan manis? Mungkin kau yang bermasalah". Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah, kau masih Ino yang dulu saat bergosip dengan Naruto."

"Ya Tuhan, kau cemburu." Ino menutup mulutnya. "Kau cemburu aku akrab dengan Naruto."

Sakura benci kemampuan Ino yang satu ini. "Tidak."

"Kau cemburu. Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Dia hanya ... saudara bagiku. Yah, Naruto bilang dia dan Gaara bagai saudara, jadi secara teknis, dia iparku."

"Bukan itu intinya," Sakura mendesis. "Maksudku, kau berubah."

"Aku bisa apa?" Ino meringis. "Gaara _sangat_ luar biasa."

"Jika dia luar biasa, sudah pasti dia akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Menerima Ino, seorang kekasih yang menempeli kekasihnya ke mana pun, maksudmu?" Ino mengangkat alis matanya. Sakura menyengir.

"Jujur saja. Kau terlihat pucat semenjak kau pindah, Ino. Kau tidak tampak seperti wanita yang bahagia."

"Memang kau tahu wanita bahagia itu seperti apa?" Ino mendengus.

"Saat kau di Konoha, kau bahagia," Sakura melipat tangannya. "Mungkin tidak juga. Tapi kau tahu maksudku apa," ia langsung menambahkan.

Ino menghela napas, tahu betul tidak ada gunanya mendebati Sakura yang notabene hanya ingin Ino jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, dapat melihat kecemburuan Sakura bisa menjelaskan beberapa hal. Dan jujur saja, dirinya benar-benar tersentuh dengan perhatian Sakura. Rasanya amat bahagia memiliki sahabat yang peduli.

"Omong-omong, Shikamaru di mana? Bukannya dia juga ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangan, tahu kalau situasi mulai memanas dan dia harus mencari topik baru.

"Shikamaru dan Temari putus," beritahu Ino. Tidak aneh melihat Sakura telat gosip. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengamini ekspektasi Ino yang menebak kalau Sakura akan bereaksi datar.

"Oh," responnya. "Sayang sekali."

Lalu Sakura memberikannya pandangan mengerti yang mana Ino anggap sebagai teringatnya kembali Sakura akan sedikit perasaan yang _mungkin_ Ino rasakan pada Shikamaru dulu.

"Apa yang kau rasa?" tanyanya serius. Ino membeku lalu menyilangkan tangan dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun.

"Memang aku harus bereaksi seperti apa?" tanya Ino balik. Sakura mengela napas.

"Dulu kau bilang padaku kalau kau suka Shikamaru."

Ino menyuarakan kekehan mengejek saat melambaikan tangannya. "Ayolah, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidup dan jatuh cinta dan melanjutkan hidup lagi."

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. "Benarkah?"

"Benar," Ino memastikan suaranya terdengar meyakinkan. "Tapi ... Shikamaru putus karena aku," bisiknya.

" _APA?_ " Sakura menjerit pelan. Ino melayangkan tatapan menegur meskipun dirinya yakin tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menikah!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku," Ino memutar bola mata.

"Tunggu. Ino, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura, memandang sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak penting lagi, bukan? Aku sudah menikah." Ino menunjukkan punggung tangan, menunjukkan pada Sakura cincin indah di jari manisnya, menekankan fakta.

"Terkadang pemilihan waktu Shikamaru aneh," Sakura mengangguk. "Temari ke sini." Bisik Sakura sembari menyunggingkan senyum sopan saat melambaikan tangan ke Sang Putri Suna.

"Benar, dan ... dia tidak terlihat senang," Sakura langsung menambahkan. Ino memutar tubuh, dan benar saja, wajah Temari segelap malam. Ino tidak sempat membalas ucapan Sakura saat Temari tiba di jarak dengar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ino." Temari terlihat memaksakan senyum kendati suasana hatinya muram.

"Terima kasih. Kau terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun itu. Sepertinya kau cocok dengan warna ungu," Ino memeluknya selewat. Sakura melemparkan pandangan skeptis, semua orang tahu kalau Temari bukanlah seorang pemeluk. Ino tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Hai, Temari," Sakura menyapa.

"Halo," Temari melayangkan senyum singkat sebelum berbalik ke Ino.

"Jadi, Ino, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentang Shikamaru yang mencintaimu dari dulu," jawab Temari, matanya penuh dengan amarah, membuat Ino langsung menelan ludah.

 _Sial._ Tampaknya Shikamaru membagikan setengah kemarahan Temari padanya.

"Aku..."

"Teman-teman, kalian kenal Samui? Istrinya Darui? Aku baru sadar ternyata dia secantik itu." Sebuah suara bersemangat memotong pembicaraan. Ino menatap Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah kembali. Dirinya tidak tahu, kedatangan mereka di saat yang tepat atau tidak.

Sakura memelototi Naruto atas kelakuannya. "Berhenti memandangi istri orang lain."

"Aku hanya memujinya," Naruto memanyunkan bibir, kemudian dia menyadari kehadiran Temari. Kelopak matanya mengangkat semangat.

"Temari! Kau menyukai pemijat kaki yang kutitipi pada Shikamaru?"

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Temari tersenyum. "Aku belum menggunakannya."

"Benarkah? Padahal sudah dua minggu..." kemudian kesadaran tampak menghantam Naruto, terlihat dari gesturnya yang tiba-tiba berubah canggung. "Yang lalu." Dia mengakhiri pelan.

"Kau tahu, kan, Naruto. Shikamaru membuangku tidak lama setelah dia memberikannya," kata Temari.

Ino ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar menenangkannya, seperti, 'kau tampak bisa melaluinya' atau 'aku tidak menyangka kau baru saja putus. Tak tampak sama sekali', tapi Temari tahu tentang satu fakta kecil. Hal itu membuatnya tidak berhak berkomentar.

"Aku turut menyesal," tutur Naruto. "Terkadang Shikamaru bisa berlaku aneh."

"Temari tidak apa-apa," tandas Gaara. "Pemutusan itu tidak memengaruhinya."

"Sudah pasti memengaruhiku." Temari menatap Ino. "Dengan sempurna."

Ino memandang Sakura, meminta pertolongan, tapi nampaknya wanita bersurai merah muda itu juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalian tahu..." Temari memulai. Ino memandang Sakura panik.

"Gaara, pestanya lumayan meriah." Sakura memotong.

 _Tidak membantu, Sakura. Tidak sama sekali._

"Aku setuju," Naruto membalas. Ino memandangi Naruto penuh harapan. Memang benar Naruto itu bukan pembohong yang ulung, tapi jika dia tidak tahu fakta tersebut, obrolan ini bisa mengalir begitu saja tanpa memberikan Temari kesempatan untuk berkata apapun.

"Shikamaru membuangku karena dia mencintai Ino dari dulu," Temari melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Kesunyian yang terjadi terasa menulikan. Saat Gaara hanya mengangkat alis, di sebelahnya, Naruto terlihat tercengang. Lalu Hokage itu melemparkan ekspresi kaget ke Ino.

" _Benarkah_?" akhirnya ia bertanya. Suaranya terdengar semangat.

"Sudah pasti Ino juga tahu," lanjut Temari. "Dari dulu."

"Tidak benar. Aku baru tahu kemarin, Temari," Ino menjelaskan. Mungkin ada baiknya membicarakan topik ini. Ino jadi punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya.

"Sama saja." Temari mendengus.

"Tidak," balas Ino. "Bagaimana bisa sama?"

"Apa kau berharap aku berlaku baik dengan selingkuhan kekasihku?"

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengannya! Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyukaiku."

"Cinta, Ino. Dia _mencintai_ mu," Temari menyatukan alis.

 _Tidak perlu mengingatkanku_.

"Terserahlah," Ino menghela napas. "Aku menikah dengan adikmu, Temari. Demi Tuhan. Berhenti cemburu."

Meskipun Ino memutuskan kalau Gaara tidak perlu terseret dalam masalah yang Shikamaru buat, Temari tidak perlu tahu. Tidak ada gunanya bagi Temari untuk tahu kalau dahulu perasaan Ino dan Shikamaru saling membalas. Tidak juga bagi Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak cemburu padamu," Temari berujar, suaranya terdengar melengking. "Aku tidak tahu ramuan cinta macam apa yang kau berikan pada para mantan pacarmu. Itu mungkin saja, bukan? Terlebih kau adalah medic-nin yang ahli dan tahu banyak tentang kegunaan tumbuhan". Sakura dan Naruto menatap Temari dengan kaget atas penghinaan langsungnya.

 _Sekarang pesta ulang tahunku. Bukan._ Gala _ulang tahunku. Aku tidak akan menghancurkannya._ Ino mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, mengais semua kesabaran yang masih ada di dalam dirinya.

Tidak terlalu banyak, mengingat dia sudah memakai banyak stok kesabaran beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dengan Gaara yang jarang pulang. Dengan tetangganya yang berisik. Dengan cuaca yang luar biasa panas. Dengan pekerja toko bunganya yang tidak kompeten. Dengan Temari yang terus saja menuturkan sarkasme. Dengan kerinduannya pada Konoha. Ino selalu menghadapi itu semua dengan senyum lebarnya, karena dia ingin menjadi _first lady_ terbaik.

"Aku yakin kalau diriku lebih terhormat dari itu," Ino berkata pelan. Matanya terpaku pada Gaara—yang meskipun menonton drama ini—sama sekali tidak berkata apapun. Kenapa?

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak pacar sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan Gaara, Ino. Kurasa Shikamaru tidak memberitahumu karena dia takut kalau mungkin saja dirinya terkena semacam penyakit."

 _Wow. Dia sudah melampaui batas._

Pikiran Ino langsung disuarakan oleh Naruto. "Hei. Kau kelewatan, Temari." Naruto berkata serius, entah bagaimana caranya kharismanya sebagai Hokage muncul lagi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Naruto. Diamlah." Temari memelototinya.

"Kau berkata kejam, Temari. Bukan salah Ino kalau Shikamaru menyukainya." Balas Sakura, jelas sekali tidak terima kalau Temari menyentak suaminya.

"Kau juga medic-nin. Apa kau membelanya?" Temari menunjuk Sakura. Mata wanita berambut merah muda itu membelalak dan hendak melancarkan jawaban pembalasan saat Ino mendiamkannya.

"Temari. Apa kau sadar kau berlaku..." Ino memulai dengan sabar.

"Berhenti berbicara denganku dengan nada itu! Tatapan sabar itu!" Temari sekarang menunjuknya. "Kau membuatku merasa kalau aku gila. Padahal tidak!"

 _Yah, sedikit._ Ino bisa melihat dari mata Sakura dan Naruto kalau mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Mungkin kau harus beristirahat, Temari. Pertemuan Kage diadakan pagi hari. Acara itu membutuhkan banyak tenaga." Akhirnya Gaara berucap. Perempuan pembawa kipas hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau benar, Gaara." Katanya. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama berdekatan dengan ... para penipu ini."

"Peni..." Sakura baru saja ingin berteriak, Ino langsung menyentuh lengannya.

"Beristirahatlah, Temari. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti setelah kepalamu dingin." Temari mendengus sebelum menghilang. Ino menghela napas.

"Beraninya dia!" ledak Naruto saat Temari hilang dari pandangan. Lalu dia memutar tubuh menghadap Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak terpancing?"

"Dia sedang patah hati. Tidak ada gunanya," Ino menjelaskan pelan kendati hatinya amat _sangat_ tersinggung. Penyakit, dia bilang? Maksudnya apa?

"Mungkin aku juga harus istirahat. Rasanya lumayan lelah." Naruto menghabiskan anggurnya dalam sekali tegukan. "Kau tidak keberatan, Sakura?"

"Tentu. Aku juga lelah."

"Sampai bertemu besok, Gaara! Selamat ulang tahun, Ino!" Naruto menepuk bahu Ino. "Aku berharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik! Dan beritahu aku pendapatmu atas hadiahku."

"Terima kasih," Ino tersenyum. "Dan hadiahmu, benda itu konyol."

Naruto mengangkat alis matanya bingung. "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Belum. Tapi aku tahu apa." Ino menyeringai. Naruto tertawa puas.

Yang mengagetkan Ino, Sakura menghabiskan jarak dengan memeluknya sembari berkata, "selamat ulang tahum!"

"Wow. Kau menipu _sekali_." Bisiknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ino menggigil sembari mengeratkan jaket. Suhu malam itu menggigit. Di Suna tidak ada musim dingin dan panas. Hanya ada dua cuaca yang memungkinkan, panas yang tidak masuk akal atau dingin dengan udara menusuk tulang. Saat malam hari, biasanya udara berubah dingin.

Gaara dan Ino berhasil memertahankan pesta agar tetap berjalan lancar. Sekarang hampir tengah malam, pestanya sudah selesai dan mereka sedang di perjalanan pulang.

"Tanganmu sangat dingin," komentar Gaara saat dia meremas tangan Ino.

"Iya. Dingin sekali. Harusnya aku membawa jaket lebih banyak," Ino menjawab, suaranya terdengar sayup.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu jaket," balas Gaara, menunjuk pakaian satu lapisnya.

"Tidak apa."

Keheningan mengungkung saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ino berdeham.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu aku masih perawan saat aku menikahimu, kan?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawabnya. "Benar."

"Darah di mana-mana, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu." lanjut Ino, ingat kalau dia harus menyuci seprai penuh darah kendati pinggulnya amat sakit dan diselubungi kelelahan.

"Aku tahu," kali ini Gaara langsung menjawab. Ino mengeratkan genggaman di tangan hangat Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun tadi?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, dia sedang patah hati. Kata-katanya tidak perlu dimasukkan ke dalam hati."

"Apa pernah terlintas dibenakmu kalau perkataannya bisa saja menyinggungku?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu aku berkata apa tadi. Karena aku tidak mau dia lebih tersakiti," Ino memotong perkataannya.

"Kuharap dia cepat membaik." Ujar Gaara. "Tidak baik bersedih lama-lama."

"Kau sadar, bukan, tidak adil kalau dia menyakitiku? Hanya karena satu orang tersakiti, itu tidak berarti semua orang harus tersakiti juga, benar?" Ino kembali berkata.

"Harusnya kau membelaku, sekalipun aku tidak tersinggung." Ino menambahkan saat Gaara tidak menjawab apapun. Kelakuannya membuat Ino tambah jengkel.

Suasana berubah hening. Sepi yang _menyiksa_.

Ino melepaskan genggaman dan ia bisa merasakan stok terakhir kesabarannya terbang. Ia bisa mendengar dirinya berkata, ' _oh tidak, kesabaranku habis_ ' sebelum menatap suaminya masah.

Ia sangat tersinggung karena perkataan Temari, itu sudah pasti. Dan saat berpikir kalau Naruto dan Sakura yang justru membelanya, alih-alih suaminya, membuat dirinya sangat kecewa.

Memang Temari itu saudari Gaara, tapi Ino berharap kalau Gaara membelanya tidak peduli siapa yang menghina Ino nanti. Harusnya seperti itu. Lagipula Gaara adalah suaminya. Suami macam apa jika Gaara tidak bisa melindunginya?

"Aku tidak mau terseret."

"Kau sudah terseret, Gaara," Ino mendengus. Berusaha sebisa mungkin memertahankan kesabaran. "Kau saudara Temari dan suamiku. Kau tidak bisa tidak terseret. Dan harusnya kau membelaku."

"Tapi kupikir..."

"Aku bukannya berkata kalau Sakura dan Naruto adalah orang lain, tapi kau suamiku! Harusnya kau membelaku _sebelum_ mereka!"

"Temari saudariku. Kupikir lebih baik kalau aku tidak memihak."

Ino menatap suaminya tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak pantas dibela? Kau pikir tidak apa dia menuduhku atas apa yang tidak kulakukan?"

"Kau tidak salah, Ino. Aku hanya tidak mau berpihak. Itu saja."

"Ah!" Ino berteriak frustasi. "Kau berjanji padaku kalau kau akan mencintaiku selamanya. Apa kau serius mengatakannya? Kata-kata manis agar aku mau menikahimu?"

Gaara menatapnya dengan sabar. Sialan. Temari benar. Tatapan itu membuatnya merasa menjadi pihak yang gila atau berpenyakit mental.

"Hanya karena aku tidak membelamu, itu tidak berarti aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Oh tolonglah!" Ino berteriak. "Apa arti cinta bagimu? Kau tidak pernah ada! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bangun tidur dengan ranjang kosong _enam kali seminggu_? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya makan sendirian? Apa kau tahu sekesepian apa aku? Apa kau tahu betapa bosan rasanya? Apa kau tahu aku muak dengan cuaca di sini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku tahu tidak ada siapapun di pihakku? Oh benar. Kau tidak tahu, karena kau selalu di kantormu dan berpacaran dengan pekerjaanmu!"

Dan ia selalu berbohong dan tersenyum dan berkata pada Gaara kalau ia menikmati hidupnya, tapi ia tidak perlu mengungkitnya.

"Dan sekarang kau tidak memihakku. Apa aku bagimu, Gaara? Seseorang untuk membersihkan rumahmu dan memenuhi gairahmu?"

Ino tidak menyangka dirinya akan mengatakan hal ini. Semua rasa yang dipendamnya berbulan-bulan meledak. Menyemproti Gaara, suaminya sendiri. Pria yang harusnya membagi semua hal bahagia bersamanya.

"Ino..." Gaara baru saja ingin menyentuhnya, namun Ino menampiknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Tetesan air mata jatuh. Bagus. Sekarang dia menangis. Ratu drama.

"Tinggalkan aku." Ino menyicit seiring melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Gaara. "Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Kau mau ke mana?" dengan mudah Gaara menyusulnya.

Kesadaran kalau ia berada di Suna, tidak di Konoha—tempat yang ia kenal dengan baik—menamparnya. Air mata semakin menganak sungai.

Ia marah pada Gaara _dan_ sendirian.

"Bukan urusanmu," ide ke tempat Sakura dan Naruto menyambangi pikiran, tapi Ino memutuskan kalau tidak perlu mengganggu mereka. Naruto bisa saja mendramatisir semuanya dan Ino tidak bisa menahan tatapan kubilang-apa Sakura. Lagipula, hal itu tidak akan menyakiti Gaara.

 _Dia dan saudarinya._ Pikirnya, memikirkan cara untuk membalas mereka.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Pintanya. "Jangan."

Lalu Ino melompati atap rumah dan berlari dari satu atap ke atap lain. Saat akhirnya Ino tiba di tujuan, hatinya merasa lega melihat lampu kamar yang dituju masih menyala. Lalu ia melompat ke rangka jendela. Digesernya jendela tak terkunci itu dan masuk.

"Selamat sore."

Shikamaru mengalihkan kepala dari TV dan langsung bertatap mata dengan Ino, dia terperanjat. Ino tidak mengacuhkannya sembari membuka jaket dan melemparkannya ke sofa di ujung ruangan. Dengan langkah ringan mendekati ranjang. Ia duduk di sisi kosong di sebelah Shikamaru sebelum merampas bantal dari punggung Shikamaru dan menggunakannya sebagai senderan.

"Oooh. Acara The Kunoichi Files. Aku suka film ini."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Ampun! Jangan timpuk aku! Ini dilakukan biar makin greget! Hehe! **  
**

 _Special thanks to_ **zielavieaz96, hime yamanaka, Noname, tiyoetyoet, Red Malfoy, Fina, qwerty hawkeye, KEY-Keziaaditya, rainbow, berithslies, poisonous macchiato, andrea scathatch, Sagita-Naka, Nuyusshu, ryugamine mikasa, runashine88, YamanakaSwift13, INOcent Cassiopeia, Secretly D Ar, putra . e . shawol, arifah25.** Wow, gak nyangka dapet respon sebanyak ini!

 **Cerita segitiga?** Gimana, ya? _**Ending-**_ **nya Gaara sama Ino.** Lihat aja nanti :) **Berasa familiar sama cerianya** Hehe, terjemahan, kan? untung gak keburu di _flame._ **Aku suka ceritanya** Makasih :)

Yang _log in_ , dibales via _PM!_

 _Mind to review?_

Bogor. Senin. 06 Juli 2015. 13:21


	3. Chapter 3

" _Oooh. Acara The Kunoichi Files. Aku suka film ini."_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Reaching Perfection**

 **speedrunner**

 **Naruto** _ **belongs to**_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 _ **Requested by poisonous macchiato  
**_

 **.**

" _Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"_

" _Bukan hanya jatuh, aku sampai terguling-guling karenanya." –Saep, Preman Pensiun 2_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dia mau apa ke sini?_ Adalah hal pertama yang menyambangi otak Shikamaru. Dia berusaha memikirkan ribuan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada Ino sebelum wanita itu tiba. Jelas sekali kalau tadi Ino menangis. Jadi, bertengkar dengan Gaara? Ino sudah bertingkah sebagai _trophy wife_ beberapa bulan lamanya, mungkin saja sekarang saatnya lah baginya untuk meledak. Lalu kenapa dia ke sini? Oh, pertengkaran dengan Temari, kah? Atau ia sedang berusaha membuktikan sesuatu?

"Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah sekarang harusnya kita menyelesaikan masalah besar ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino terus mengunyah keripik kentang tanpa kata. Jelas sekali wanita itu sedang sedih, Ino yang biasa tidak akan pernah menyentuh yang namanya kudapan penuh lemak jahat.

"Ino?"

"Diam. Keita hampir membunuh Shin." ia membalas.

"Ami akan melompat dan menyelesaikan masalah sesaat sebelum Keita menusuk jantung Shin," Shikamaru berkata datar, "ini siaran ulang."

Ino menghela napas jengkel.

"Baik. Kau mau bicara. Silahkan." Untuk sesaat, Shikamaru hampir menyesali permintaannya untuk bicara. Siapa yang mau bicara? Jelas sekali Ino akan melabraknya karena dia memberitahu perasaannya atas Ino kepada Temari dan hal itu akan melelahkan.

"Oke. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru. "Bukannya seharusnya kau sedang ... membersihkan tempat pesta ulang tahunmu?"

"Yang tidak kau hadiri." Ino menyatukan alis. Shikamaru membuang napas. Baru dua kalimat dan Ino sudah menemukan kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengacaukan pestamu."

"Betapa pekanya dirimu." Ino mengecup pipinya, memberikan Shikamaru tatapan menyindir. Jika di lain situasi, kecupan itu mungkin saja membuat jantungnya menggila. Sedang sekarang Shikamaru terlalu linglung karena kemarahan Ino yang pasti akan meledak.

"Kau tahu hal apa lagi yang mungkin saja takkan mengacaukan pestaku? Kau yang tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku pada mantan pacarmu yang sedang sangat sensi itu."

Baiklah, itu dia.

"Dia punya hak untuk tahu," jawabnya jujur.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau dia tahu." ucap Ino. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya menyerangku tanpa persiapan."

"Aku tahu. Maaf." Shikamaru memutuskan untuk segera mengalah, tahu kalau bertanya pada Ino serangan jenis apa yang dimaksudnya hanya akan membuat wanita itu makin meledak. Lagipula, Ino akan memberitahunya cepat atau lambat.

Ino menghela napas dan Shikamaru tahu kalau itu adalah hela tanda memaafkan. Shikamaru langsung tahu kalau Ino mungkin saja sudah menyemprot seseorang tentang perasaannya sebelum ini. Gaara. Nama itu langsung terlintas. Itulah kenapa Ino berakhir di sini.

"Rasanya ngeri. Dia menuduhku."

"Tentang apa?"

Untuk sesaat Ino tidak mengatakan apapun, justru ia menatap Shikamaru serius. Ino masih mengenakan gaun merah panjang ketatnya dan Shikamaru mengakui kalau ia terlihat sangat cantik. Merah membuat kulitnya memendar serta gaun pas badan itu memerlihatkan tubuh berlekuknya. Sedang bentuk leher gaunnya ... Shikamaru menatap langsung mata Ino, menghindari pemandangan itu sejauh mungkin.

"Kau tahu aku masih perawan saat menikahi Gaara, benar?"

"Kau selalu memberitahuku tentang upaya cintamu bersama kekasihmu ... yang mana bukan kesukaanku. Jadi, benar." Ino selalu berkicau tentang petualangannya dengan kekasihnya dengan detil. Biasanya Chouji hanya akan mengunyah keripik kentangnya sementara mendengarkan ceritanya, sementara Shikamaru harus menahan desakan emosi karena; pertama, rasanya mengesalkan saat Ino terus menyebutkan setiap detil hal yang terjadi, ke dua, hal itu membuatnya sangat cemburu.

Ino beralasan kalau dia tidak memberitahu Sakura karena Sakura adalah perempuan yang menjunjung tinggi moral sedang Chouji dan Shikamaru adalah lelaki. Biasanya laki-laki suka hal semacam itu. Betapa cara pandang yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya." dulu dia beralasan. "Aku menciumnya dan aku ingin menyeritakannya."

"Temari berkata kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku karena kau takut mendapatkan penyakit dariku."

Shikamaru terkekeh, lalu dia langsung tahu kalau dirinya membuat kesalahan karena Ino memukul kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

"Maaf. Temari bisa jadi orang yang kasar saat bersuasana hati jelek dan hal itu merepotkan semua orang. Maafkan saja." Shikamaru mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kau meminta maaf untuknya?"

"Tidak. Maksudku kau tidak perlu mengambil hati perkataannya."

"Dulu aku menyukaimu, tahu. Sangat." akhirnya Ino mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya. Jantung Shikamaru melompat.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu dulu. Sangat. Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya aku saat kau mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Temari."

"Kacau? Benarkah? Kau mengirimi kami buket mawar besar. Membuatku malu."

"Mawar kuning," Ino memulai. "Bermakna cemburu. Hal paling eksplisit yang bisa kusampaikan. Tapi tentu saja, kau tidak menyadarinya dan sebanyak apapun ketertarikan Temari pada bunga, dia hanya mengerti arti bunga biasa. Aku mencuri dengar dia bicara pada Tenten kalau Temari bersyukur kau memiliki rekan tim yang peduli sampai-sampai mengirimkan bunga."

Lalu Ino mengeluarkan dengusan khas.

"Agar ia berpikir kalau bunga adalah arti sayang."

Dengan cakap otak Shikamaru memikirkan skenario 'jika'. Jika dia memerhatikan hadiah Ino dan mencari makna di dalamnya, situasi akan sangat berbeda. Shikamaru langsung mengenyahkannya, berpikir kalau Ino hanya menciptakan gestur dramatis. Lagipula Ino selalu menggodanya denga

"Kenapa sekarang, Shikamaru?" Ino bertanya, memutuskan kereta pikiran Shikamaru. Dia menatapnya.

"Karena kalau dulu akan merepotkan."

Ia mengira Ino akan bertanya, 'dan apa tidak merepotkan _sekarang_?' dengan nada menghakiminya, tapi ia tidak menanyakannya. Justru ia berkata, "merepotkan bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita di TK, Ino." Shikamaru memalingkan mata. Seperti perkiraannya, menjelaskan tentang perasaannya akan sangat memalukan. "Aku sudah menyukaimu saat kau mengekori Sasuke. Aku sudah menyukaimu saat kau memiliki kekasih. Aku tahu pria kesukaanmu: lelaki tampan dan keren yang tidak ramah pada siapapun kecuali padamu. Dan seiring kita tumbuh, tipemu berubah. Kau menyukai pria menarik yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Dan kupikir aku tidak memenuhi kriteria itu satu pun."

"Kau pria keren yang membuat kagum semua orang."

Itu merupakan pujian pertama selain, 'kerja bagus, Shika!' dalam sepuluh tahun. Shikamaru tahu saat Ino mengatakan itu dulu, pipi Ino bersemu merah dan itu membuat jantungnya berdentum tak terkendali.

Sulit mengingatkan dirinya kalau Ino sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Istri saudara mantan pacarnya. Kendati jarak mereka amat dekat, wajah ayunya, tubuh moleknya, Shikamaru tidak bisa menyentuhnya walau dia mau. Ino sudah dimiliki orang lain.

Shikamaru membenci kepengecutannya dan sekarang hal itu merugikannya. Ino hanya beberapa inci jaraknya dan Shikamaru melepaskannya lalu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Aku tidak mengira kau menyukaiku dalam konteks itu."

"Sudah pasti," Ino menghela. "Kita masih berada di Konoha jika tidak begini."

"Apa kau menyesalinya? Menikahi Gaara dan segalanya." akhirnya Shikamaru bertanya, matanya tidak menatap langsung mata Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab beberapa lama. Shikamaru menengokkan kepala. Ino sedang menonton The Kunoichi Files lagi, di mana Ami sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Keita. Air mata menitiki pipi dan Shikamaru merasakan dorongan untuk menenangkannya. Bagaimana caranya, dia tidak tahu.

"Ino," Shikamaru memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali berkata tidak." Ia menelan ludah. "Aku mencintai Gaara. Aku mencintainya. Sangat."

" _Yeah_." Ucap Shikamaru. "Bagus untukmu."

"Hanya saja tidak ... tidak seperti yang kurasakan padamu. Tidak meletup-letup dan membuatku bergolak seperti cinta yang kupaksa berlayar pergi. Cintaku untukmu." Mata Ino membola dan Shikamaru merasa ditampar.

 _Jangan. Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi._

Shikamaru tahu kalau Ino menggunakan kalimat lampau. Tapi tetap saja.

"Kupikir ... kupikir kau harus pulang," beritahunya. "Aku tidak mau mengambil keuntungan darimu, Ino. Kau kejam, tahu?"

Ino menutup kelopak matanya. "Ya. Aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku dan sekarang aku sedang menyatakan cintaku padamu," ia tersenyum sedih. "Mungkin hal itu setara dengan kesedihan yang kau ciptakan."

"Perempuan merepotkan." Shikamaru menggumam. Ino menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya," ia melanjutkan, "aku tetap di sini."

"Kau akan menyesali ini nanti. Meskipun jika aku tidak mengambil keuntungan ... apa yang akan orang pikirkan saat tahu kita bermalam bersama? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi contoh yang baik? Aku akan kembali ke Konoha beberapa hari lagi, tapi kau ... kau akan dibayangi kemarahan Temari."

"Mereka bisa pergi ke neraka," Ino menghela.

"Bagaimana Gaara?"

"Hmph." Ino mematikan televisi sebelum mengubur kepala ke bantal. "Pria itu bahkan tidak mengerti arti cinta."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membantunya?"

Hening.

"Ino ... percaya padaku, kau akan menyesali ini. Ayo. Kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak mau," Ino berteriak, meskipun suaranya terdengar tak jelas karena bantal.

"Kau ingin di sini bersamaku?"

"Iya," ia menjawab. "Dan aku mengantuk. Kau mau mematikan lampu?"

"Apa kau mau aku tidur di sofa?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia meredupkan lampu meja. Kepala Ino akhirnya muncul dari gundukan bantal. "Kita tidur di ranjang yang sama sejak umur tiga tahun. Tidak apa."

"Jelas sekali. Saat kita _tiga tahun_." Shikamaru meringis. "Sekarang kau sudah menikah."

Dia hanya mendengar kekehan Ino sebagai balasan.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke sofa di seberang ruangan. Ia menidurkan tubuh, tahu kalau sofa tidak akan senyaman ranjang.

"Terima kasih, Shika." Ujar Ino saat Shikamaru memerbaiki posisi bantal. Shikamaru menatap Ino yang sedang menelaahnya. Mata itu berkilau di bawah cahaya rembulan.

"Kau merepotkan, tahu." dia mengerang. Ino tertawa.

"Inilah alasan utama kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Diam, Ino. Kau hanya akan memancingku." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Diam sebelum kau menyesal." Dia mengakhiri sembari menutup mata.

Pembicaraan ini jelas sekali melelahkan, hal itu terbukti dengan kesadaran Shikamaru yang langsung menghilang.

Saat Shikamaru bangun, fajar baru menyingsing sedang Ino sudah bangun. Ia sedang membaca majalah hotel sembari mengunyah anggur yang disediakan oleh penginapan yang disinggahi Shikamaru. Tampaknya ia sudah mandi dan sudah bertukar pakaian dengan jaketnya semalam dan celana tidur. _Celana tidur Shikamaru._

"Kau sudah bangun." Ino berkomentar saat ia sadar Shikamaru sudah membuka mata. "Apa cahaya yang membuatmu bangun?"

"Ino, apa itu celanaku?" dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino.

"Iya. Tidak nyaman tidur dengan gaun itu," ia menjelaskan santai. "Aku menggunakan dalaman ketat di balik gaun, tapi seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak mau memancingmu."

"Dan kau pikir menggunakan celanaku tidak?"

Ino mengemukakan fakta lain. "Kau lebih suka aku pakai celana merah ketat?"

Hal itu terbayang. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak."

"Benar kan." Ino menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sebelum menyibukkan diri dengan majalah.

"Kapan kau mau pulang? Gaara bisa saja sedang khawatir mencarimu." Ucap Shikamaru, merasa kalau dia sudah berselingkuh dengan Ino.

"Saat kemarahanku sudah hilang." Ia menjawab. "Dan dia tidak akan khawatir. Mungkin dia sudah bersiap untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Kupikir dia akan mencariku setelah pertemuannya berakhir." Meskipun Ino sebisa mungkin tidak peduli, masih ada kegetiran di nadanya.

"Aku juga harus bersiap," balas Shikamaru. "Kau tahu Naruto selalu melimpahkan pekerjaannya padaku."

"Bersiap saja. Anggap aku tidak ada."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa." Shikamaru mengerang. "Ino, kenapa kau harus..."

Suara ketukan terdengar, tubuh mereka berubah kaku. Shikamaru menatap Ino yang juga sadar kalau di luar merupakan _chakra_ Gaara. Dia sendirian.

Shikamaru menghela napas seiring bangkit, kepalanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai alasan dan penjelasan. Dia membuka pintu dan pemandangan Gaara mengenakan pakaian formal tertangkap mata.

Gaara tidak mengatakan apapun padanya saat pria itu melangkah melewati Shikamaru dan mendatangi Ino yang duduk di ranjang. Mereka menukar pandang yang tidak Shikamaru mengerti.

Hanya Gaara seorang yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Ayo pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang Gaara diam. Tidak sepatah kata pun keluar, apa yang dirasa pria itu tersampaikan melalui genggaman erat di tangan Ino, hampir menyebabkan rasa sakit. Ino pun belum mengatakan apapun dan menghindari suaminya dengan mudah saat mengajaknya pulang.

Ia tidak memerkirakan ini, tapi Gaara yang menemukannya di ranjang Shikamaru dan memakai celana lelaki itu, rasanya lumayan malu.

Tidak ada yang terjadi, namun rasa bersalah langsung membasuh Ino.

 _Aku masih marah._

Ino kembali mengingatkan diri setiap dorongan rasa untuk menjelaskan tiba. Beberapa warga desa menyapa mereka saat mereka melintasi jalan dan dengan gembira memuji mereka yang berjalan-jalan begitu pagi.

Gaara merespon dengan senyum sopan sementara Ino beberapa kali terlibat perbincangan kecil dengan warga yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

Jujur saja, Ino tidak mau pulang. Dia tidak mau berduaan dengan Gaara. Dia tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, tidak ingin berteriak dan membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit.

Tapi tetap saja akhirnya mereka tiba.

Tepat setelah Ino menutup pintu dengan tidak rela, Gaara mendorongnya ke dinding dan menyumbunya terlalu keras. Ino mengangkat alis bingung, tapi tidak mendorongnya. Ia merasa amat bersalah hingga tidak tega melakukannya.

Saat akhirnya Gaara melangkah mundur, mata _jade_ itu memandangi wajah Ino seiring dengan ibu jari yang mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia mendeklarasikan. "Bahkan aku tidak mencintai diriku sendiri sebanyak aku mencintaimu."

 _Dan kau juga tidak mencintai dirimu sebesar rasa cintamu kepada rakyatmu._ Bagian nyinyir di kepalanya mengomentari. Ino menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

"Benarkah?" Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan jawaban sarkasme. "Tidak mengagetkan melihat betapa cintanya dirimu pada warga desa."

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Dengar. Aku lelah dan kau harus pergi ke pertemuan. Jadi, aku akan membuatkanmu secangkir kopi dan selesaikan masalah masing-masing." Ujar Ino seiring melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"Aku membatalkan pertemuannya." Gaara memberitahu. Ino menghentikan langkah.

"Kau _apa_? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Bisa dan sudah kulakukan." Tandas Gaara. "Ayo minum kopi bersama. Kita punya sepanjang hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Ino menatapnya, jelas-jelas tercengang. "Tidak. Kau harus menarik keputusan itu. Kau harus menghadirinya. Aku lelah."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menemui Shikamaru tanpa menghilangkan keinginan untuk membunuhnya dan hal ini harus diperbaiki." Jelas Gaara. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan hari dengan melihat pria yang mencintaimu dan menebak-nebak apa kau juga mencintainya."

"Kau konyol."

"Aku takut diriku kembali menjadi aku yang dulu."

"Kau marah karena kau pikir Shikamaru mencoba mencuri milikmu..."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu." Gaara memotong perkataannya. "Kau istriku, Ino. Wanita yang kupilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamaku. Wanita yang tidak pernah kutelentarkan..." Gaara mengalihkan mata saat Ino mengangkat alis skeptis.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu selama ini?" tanya Gaara. Ino melepaskan erangan. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskannya. Ia tidak ingin merengek-rengek. Karena saat ia melakukannya, hal itu akan berjalan lama dan menyakitkan dan penuh dengan tangisan dan ia tidak mau Gaara melihat sisinya yang itu. Ia adalah istri yang sempurna.

"Lupakan saja." Ino mencoba mengakhiri seiring melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Gaara mengikutinya. "Dengar. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Shikamaru, oke? Jadi aku aman. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Ino menjelaskan sembari membuat secangkir teh untuknya dan kopi untuk Gaara.

"Soal itu aku percaya padamu." Terang Gaara. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Ino."

"Tidak bisa." Ino bergumam. "Aku tidak bisa karena aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaanmu dan merepotkanmu."

"Kau menikah denganku, Ino. Kau bisa merepotkanku sesuka hatimu."

"Lihat apa yang terjadi semalam." Ino menghela napas. "Harusnya aku menutup mulutku dan menerima fakta kalau kau tidak mau memihak siapapun."

"Aku minta maaf tentang semalam." Pinta Gaara. "Kau benar. Belakangan ini aku tidak menomorsatukanmu. Tapi itu terjadi karena kau terlihat amat mandiri hingga aku merasa kalau kehadiranku tidak dibutuhkan olehmu."

Ino menatap Gaara seolah pria itu mengatakan hal aneh. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Gaara. Setiap waktu. Aku menginginkan eksistensimu sepanjang waktu."

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku. Malahan, aku merasa kalau kau mendorongku untuk bekerja lebih keras. Kau mengirimiku makanan, kau membangunkanku lebih pagi jadi aku tidak terlambat, kau merapikan keperluanku sebelum aku berangkat misi, rasanya seperti kau mendorongku menjauh."

"Itu yang dilakukan semua istri." Suaranya amat lembut hingga Gaara kesulitan mendengarnya. "Mendukung pekerjaan suaminya."

"Aku melihatmu dengan Shikamaru dua minggu lalu di atap. Aku melihat betapa berbedanya kau di dekatnya. Betapa berbedanya senyumanmu jika bersamanya. Kau ... memiliki banyak ekspresi bersamanya. Membuatku merasakan hal yang tidak kurasakan sebelumnya."

"Kau lihat? Bukannya kau sedang bertemu dengan daimyo?"

"Mata ke tiga." Gaara memberitahu. "Aku merindukanmu. Keesokan malamnya, Shikamaru memutuskan Temari. Di dalam hati, aku selalu tahu apa alasannya. Tapi tidak apa, kau salah satu gadis tercantik di luar sana. Sudah pasti banyak pria yang menginginkanmu. Tapi tidak sampai kau memilih tempatnya untuk bermalam. Lalu pikiran kalau kau juga mencintainya menabrakku. Aku merasa amat marah. Tolong jangan meninggalkanku untuknya."

Gaara menyesap kopinya setelah menyelesaikan monolognya. Ino menatapnya.

Selama ini Gaara selalu mencintainya. Dia hanya tidak tahu cara mengutarakannya sedang Ino menjauhkan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara," Ino bercicit.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Melegakan." Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman polos.

"Selama ini aku kesepian dan rindu Konoha. Kau lebih sering tidak bersamaku jadi aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bersandar..."

"Kau rindu menjadi _kunoichi_?" tanya Gaara. "Aku bisa mencarikan..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan loyalitasku kecuali pada Konoha." Ino menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak apa, aku hanya ... ingin kau lebih sering pulang cepat, oke?"

"Aku janji." Gaara tersenyum. "Selama kau janji kalau kau akan memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu."

"Setuju."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan kemudian Ino memutuskan mengunjungi Konoha untuk merayakan tahun baru.

Hinata, Tenten, Moegi dan Sakura mendengarkan ceritanya dengan semangat. Mereka duduk di sekeliling meja bulat di Ameguri. Kisah Ino merupakan yang terbaik.

"Benar kataku. Semua tentang komunikasi." Mulai Sakura dengan nada tahu-segala-hal.

"Gaara itu lumayan diam, tidak seperti Naruto, Kiba dan Lee." Tenten membela Ino. "Aku senang kau bisa mengutarakannya pada Gaara, Ino."

"Apa dia menyukai kau yang baru?" Moegi bertanya penasaran.

"Dia memberitahuku kalau akhirnya dia menemukan perempuan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta sewaktu di Konoha." Ino menyeringai. "Tapi kupikir dia hanya menggombal."

"Oh, berhentilah. Kau senang dia bicara begitu." Tenten memukul lengan Ino pelan.

"Omong-omong, jadi Temari dan Shikamaru tidak pernah balikan." Moegi menyebutkan. "Apa kau sudah baikan dengan Temari?" Ino mengangguk.

"Sudah pasti. Dia mendatangiku esoknya. Kami bicara banyak ... dan, ya, aku bisa mengerti."

"Perkataannya lumayan menghina, kau tahu." Tenten mengomentari. "Sakura cerita padaku."

"Aku bisa mengerti alasannya. Aku sudah pernah berada di posisinya," Ino meminum tehnya. "Berpikir tidak masuk akal tentang mantan pacarku dan melakukan pembalasan konyol saat mantanku sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Memang kadang benar. Tapi, saat aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah punya kekasih baru, jadi tidak terlalu penting. Lalu saat itulah sebuah ide terlintas."

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau hubungan Yamato _sensei_ dengan Temari itu adalah ulahmu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata penuh api. Ino menyeringai.

"Yah, dia ada di pertemuan sedang Kakashi terlalu tua untuknya."

Bayangan Temari dan Kakashi bersama juga lumayan lucu.

"Belakangan ini aku tidak melihat Shikamaru, dia sedang apa, Sakura?" Tenten bertanya pada Sakura yang berkerja bersama Shikamaru.

"Dia bertingkah seperti biasanya. Mengomentari segala hal dan sangat membantu."

"Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan hal kecil macam cinta merubahnya." Ino tersenyum.

"Shikamaru- _kun_ lumayan dekat dengan perempuan dari bagian arsip, Shiho." Tiba-tiba Hinata mengumumkan. Semua orang menatapnya kaget.

"Oh iya. Aku melihat mereka menonton bioskop bersama. Perempuan itu cantik saat dia membuka kacamatanya dan menyisir rambutnya." Tenten berkomentar.

"Kupikir Shikamaru- _niisan_ tidak akan memulai hubungan semudah ini," kata Moegi.

"Aku bahagia selama dia senang," ujar Ino sementara dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengintogerasi Shikamaru tentang Shiho.

"Omong-omong tentang bahagia," Sakura berdehem. "Kau bilang ada berita bagus. Ada apa?"

"Oh. Itu." Ino tersenyum lebar, membuat sahabatnya penasaran. "Mungkin kau mau minum dulu."

"Cepat cerita, Ino," paksa Tenten tak sabar saat Ino menyesap tehnya. Ino memastikan semua orang menelan minuman mereka sebelum mengambil napas dan menyebarkan beritanya.

"Aku hamil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **speedrunner**

HAHAHA, SELESAI. SELESAI. SELESAI. SELESAI.

Aku berpikir kalau masalah Ino dengan Gaara terlalu cepat selesai dan aku ingin Gaara melakukan hal lebih dari membatalkan pertemuan, tapi ya ... aku mengantuk :")

Omong-omong! Beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku akan sangat senang! Terima kasih!

 **Re**

Akhirnya kelar! Ini adalah multichapter yang paling cepat selesai. Semoga enggak ngecewain kalian semua, ya. Terima kasih untuk **berithslies, Secretly D Ar, zielavienaz96,** **INOcent Cassiopeia,** **Fina,** **andrea scathatch, Noname,** **Sagita-Naka, ulin . sonelf, Alluka, Kamichama karin** , **poisonous macchiato.**

 **Semoga Gaara dan Temari dibikin nyesel.** Menurut kamu mereka nyesel enggak? _**Affair**_ **Ino dan Shikamaru dimulai?** Sayangnya Ino balik lagi ke Gaara :) _**Update**_ **terus!** Okay!

Semoga enggak ada _miss typo_!

Akhir kata,

 _Mind to review_?

.

.

Bogor. Minggu. 12 Juli 2015. 04:22


End file.
